The Flames of The Elements
by Sawada Yuki
Summary: Hibari Kyoya had everything in control. His life went exactly how he wanted it to go. Everyone feared him. He liked it just like that. But it was all ruined by a girl who apparently was Tsuna's older twin sister. "Could it be that you have fallen in love with her?" "We weren't finished yet," Kyoya said with a smirk on his face. He felt he was falling apart and no one could fix him.
1. PROLOGUE

Some years after the humans were made, a few select people were chosen to each hold a unique power. These powers were split into a few categories. There are the Kings, The Flames, The Caretakers and The Order. Let me explain what each of these categories did.

The Kings – They were ordinary people with an extraordinary ruling mind. They were the popular ones in school, he CEOs of major companies, the presidents and kings of countries. They were made to be in positions of authority. This is the largest group out of the 4 categories afore mentioned.

The Flames – These people had flame attributes within them and could use various powerful weapons, as we already know. Within this category are 3 other main branches:

The Flames of the sky e.g. Vongola family, Millifiore family, etc

The Flames of the earth e.g. Shimon family

The Flames of the elements

The Caretakers – These were normal people who did not have any special power. The only thing that they could do was to accept, support, love and care for those who belonged in the categories Kings, Flames and Order. Examples would be Sawada Nana, Sasagawa Kyoko and Miura Haru.

The Order – They would watch over and make sure that the use of all types of powers was appropriate and would also punish those who did not use it according to their rules. Those who belonged to this group were Vindice and Arcobareno.

For those born of the Flames, we know of the story of those of the sky and those of the earth but the story of those of the elements was kept hidden from generation to generation; until a certain man by the name of Giotto fell in love with a young lady (name withheld) who had the flame of the elements. As Giotto started the vigilant group Vongola, the young lady started a training centre for young children who had the flame of the elements so that they could control it. This training centre was called The Neutral.

Since the day of its founding, it was decided that this centre would not be directly involved with Vongola unless the situation calls for it. Due to this decision, no one in the Vongola knew of its existence until a pair of twins was born into the Sawada family. These twins grew up loving each other like no other brother and sister did. However, around the time when Vongola ninth visited the Sawada household, he noticed that the little girl also had an unknown but powerful flame besides the sky flame. Not knowing what to do, he just left her alone and sealed the boy's power. The next day, this little girl found her brother being bullied and jumped in to save him. While doing so, she accidentally scared them away with her unknown flame.

She thought it was a harmless accident, until later that evening, 3 grown men took her away from her family. They gave an excuse to the mother and told the father it had to do with Vongola and they left with their only girl. She was never seen again until shortly after Reborn had promised to form the boy into Neo Vongola Primo. The names of the twins are Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Yuki. This is their story.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

The next day after Reborn had announced that he'd make Tsuna Neo Vongola Primo, Reborn sat on Tsuna's desk and looked and Tsuna, who was lying on the bed, reading a that book Reborn himself had forced him to read. Reborn then decided to hint Tsuna on what was going t happen next. "Dame – Tsuna, do you want to go to the airport with me?" Tsuna looked over to him in confusion. "Why would I go to the airport?" Reborn replied him with a smug face, "To pick up a friend of mine, obviously."

Tsuna thought back to all of Reborn's 'friends' and his face paled. He imagined they would be some hard core mafia who was fat and addicted to cigars. Tsuna shook his head rapidly and immediately put his arms up into a cross. "No way, I'm not willing to meet any more of your friends." Tsuna stood up and quickly announced that he was going to school before leaving the rom.

That day, Tsuna did not see Reborn at all and guessed that he really had gone to the airport. Just the thought of it made Tsuna shudder because he knew that he would be forced to meet this friend of his. As Tsuna approached home with Yamamoto and Gokudera by his sides, he froze to the spot. Gokudera was the first to notice this change and he decided to question the young Vongola. "What's wrong Juudaime?" He traced Tsuna's gaze had saw the lines and lines of washed jumpsuits. He immediately knew who had just returned home.

Tsuna didn't even hear Gokudera as he just rushed into his house. "Mom, dad is back!" Sawada Nana, the twins' mother, looked up to see her beloved son standing in front of her in the kitchen. "Tsu-kun, it's not just your dad who is back, your sister is also back!" Nana said this with pure excitement and ecstasy. A loud EEHHHHHHH was heard throughout the house.

Gokudera and Yamamoto had, by now, reached the kitchen and heard of the new visitor. Yamamoto was the first to ask. "You have a sister?" Tsuna numbly nodded. "But you never mentioned her once." Tsuna decided to explain since his mother was too busy cooking dish after dish. "She was taken away but some suspicious looking men when we were both very young. We've never heard of her since, until today." A strange feminine voice interjected at that. "It's nice of you to talk about me to your friends, Tsuna."

All three of them looked behind them only to see a beautiful teenage girl with long flowing blond hair and the familiar chocolate brown eyes. She was average height with a graceful stance and her body was perfectly shaped, any girl would envy her. Gokudera's mouth dropped to the floor as he looked her up and down. He had never seen such a beauty in his life, and that was saying a lot since this is Gokudera.

Yamamoto patted Gokudera's shoulder to make him close his mouth and stretched out his arm to the newcomer. "Hi, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi and you are?" She smiled the sweetest smile anyone has ever seen. "I'm Sawada Yuki, Tsuna's twin sister. Nice to finally meet you, Yamamoto." Yamamoto let out a nervous laugh. He didn't want to admit it but her smile was making his palms sweaty and his heart rate increase. It was as if flowers and sparkles suddenly appeared the moment she smiled.

Tsuna asked the question that had been plaguing his mind for a while. "What are you doing here Yuki-nee?" "I'm here to visit home of course; but my visit may be a little long since I haven't been home in a very long time, maybe a few years." "Why are you back? I thought those strange men had taken you away." Yuki heaved a sigh and decided to lead the three males to the living room so that she could explain everything while they were seated.

"The men who took me belong to an organisation called The Neutral." She saw their confuse expressions and decided to elaborate on the matter. "The Neutral is an organisation that takes in children with two types of flames, the sky flames that you guys posses and the elemental flames. They took me in because I posses both types of flames. They train us to control the flames from a young age because it goes out of control at around the age of 6. I was taken in earlier because mine were too strong and went out of control earlier than expected." "So why did they allow you to come back?" Tsuna asked this with pure confusion. "I have all of the flames completely under control, plus I'm the Tenth Boss."

As she said this, Yuki took out her ring that was on a chain around her neck. It was shaped in a similar manner as the Vongola rings just after the two halves had been put together. The only major difference was the design on the ring. It had the sky as the background with a flame like symbol (the one on the cover image) that was enveloped with red flames. The three males were astounded by the ring and did not have words to describe how they felt.

Yuki put the ring back inside her sweater and stood up, turned around and looked at them with a smile. "I'm unable to tell you anymore information so if you have any more questions, you'll just have to figure it out as time goes on." With that she went back to the kitchen to help her mom with the excessive cooking that she was doing. Yamamoto was the first to break the silence. "Tsuna, I have to head home now and help my dad with the shop." "Take care and say hi to your dad." Yamamoto laughed and waved bye to both Tsuna and Gokudera. A few minutes later, Gokudera was called by Bianchi to help her collect poison mushrooms so he also left the Sawada household after much hesitation to leave his Juudaime with a woman who was very suspicious.

The rest of the day was spent eating the food that was being cooked and Tsuna trying to avoid his dad and feeling awkward with his sister. When he finally went up to his room, he saw Reborn seated on his bed with an espresso in his hand. "How do you like my friend Tsuna?" "You should have just told me that Yuki-nee was coming home instead of making me think that some weird person was coming." Reborn chuckled and made a statement that made Tsuna curious as to what Reborn meant. "You should be careful Dame – Tsuna, one of your guardians may fall for your sister."

– THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL –

Yuki was told to stand outside the classroom door until the teacher told her to come in. While she was waiting outside, she heard a loud yell from her right. "WHO IS THAT EXTREMELY BEAUTIFUL GIRL OUTSIDE SAWADA'S CLASS?" Yuki mentally face palmed because, from the reports, there was only one certain sun guardian who would be that loud. The young man stood in front of her before looking at her quizzically. "Who are you?" Yuki gave off a small giggle at the bluntness of the boy. "I'm Sawada Yuki, Tsuna's twin sister; nice to meet you." "OOHHHH, I'M SASAGAWA RYOHEI AND MY MOTO IS 'TO THE EXTREME'!"

Before Yuki could say anymore, she was called into the class. As she stepped in, it was obvious that she would become popular among the boys very quickly. After a quick introduction, whispers could be heard throughout the entire class. "Is she really Dame – Tsuna's twin?" "The two of them are too different." "I think Yuki-san got all the good genes while poor Tsuna was left with the useless ones." Yuki looked over to the homeroom teacher who let her sit next to Sasagawa Kyoko. She gave Yuki a warm smile and welcomed her back to Japan. 'I'm glad there is at least one normal person in this class,' Yuki thought to herself.

It wasn't long before it was lunch time and Reborn suggested they go and eat on the roof. Tsuna was about to say it was a good idea but didn't want to trust that Reborn had actually given an idea that did not benefit him in anyway. Yuki decided to go and check the roof out to make sure it was safe since Tsuna was very sceptical.

Reaching the roof, it was completely empty and Yuki was about to tell the others that it was completely safe until she hear the school song being sung. "Herbivore, what are you doing up here? Today is Thursday meaning it's my day to be up here." Yuki turned around and came face to face with the aloof cloud guardian, Hibari Kyoya. "Sorry, today is my first day here so I didn't know. I'm Sawada Yuki by the way, you must be Hibari Kyoya." She stretched out her arm for a handshake but he completely ignored her. "Fine, the omnivore must have informed you then." "I think he just forgot. Are you seriously going to be rude and not shake my hand?" "You do not deserve it; you are just another weak female herbivore."

The moment he said that there was a pocket knife at his throat and Yuki was practically the very definition of malice and killing intent. "Never call me a weak female herbivore again." The sudden change from happy – go – lucky to a pro hitman sparked Hibari's interest and he let out a small 'wow'. He pushed her away and positioned himself into a fighting stance with both tonfas at his sides. "Fight me, carnivore." Yuki's eyes shined with an emotion that Hibari could only place it as excitement. "You're on," she replied with an eagerness that matched Hibari's.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Just as they were about to lung at each other, Reborn appeared and hit both of them on the forehead to prevent them from fighting. To say that Hibari was annoyed would be an understatement. Although he had some form of respect for the baby, he still did not appreciate his interrupting a potentially exciting fight. Yuki looked at Reborn with a questioning glance and her unspoken question was quickly answered. "Obviously Hibari would not appreciate it if you held back while fighting against him but it would be worse if the school got destroyed during your fight."

The deadly aura that Hibari was releasing subsided and he walked off the roof with a huff. Yuki smiled and went down to call Tsuna and his friends up to the roof. "I'm surprised Hibari – san was not up here already." Kyoko commented as they made their way up. Yuki smiled kindly at her and replied. "Perhaps something annoying came up and he decided to go back to the reception room." Kyoko hummed as the wind blew through her hair. Tsuna happened to be looking at her at that moment so a light blush dusted his cheeks. Yuki did not fail to notice this change in her brother.

 **Yuki's P.O.V**

While Tsuna was busy blushing at the sight of Kyoko, My mind wandered to a certain aloof cloud. He is kind of hot and his piercing stare sent shivers down my spine. Just the thought of him make my stomach churn with something I have never felt in my life before. Just as a bush was making its way to my face, I heard a loud scream. "HIMEEEEEE," the voice shouted as it approached closer. I looked behind me only to be tackled to the ground. I looked up and saw a blue haired beauty with big violet eyes crying waterfalls. "Hinata, what are you doing here?" I asked as I noticed that she was wearing our school uniform. "We couldn't find you anywhere and the head said you had returned to Japan so we followed you here." "Wait, by 'we' do you mean all six of you?" "Of course not Hime – sama, only three of us came."

I heaved a deep sigh as Tsuna looked at me questioningly so I took the liberty of introducing the new comer. "This is Minamiya Hinata; she is my Rain guardian and also my right hand." Hinata turned to face the group and took a bow. "It's nice to meet you all." The moment she rose up you could see a smile that was accompanied by flowers and sparkles all around her as a background. Again, I heaved a deep sigh and shook my head as she continued to smile.

She ended up sitting with us for lunch on the roof and it was the weirdest time ever. Hinata and Yamamoto got along immediately and the atmosphere around them was just too flowery and care-free. They were practically in their own little happy world. I leaned over to Tsuna and whispered in his ear. "Remind me never to let these two near each other while Gokudera or Hibari are nearby." Tsuna took a peak at Gokudera who was seething with irritation and nodded, "agreed."

Lunch finished and before I knew it, it was time to go home. Kyoko had offered to walk me home but I kindly refused her. "It's alright; I have some stuff to talk about with Hinata. See you tomorrow." Kyoko smiled and left the school building. I waited a bit until the school was nearly empty before heading up to the roof and I saw Hinata sitting down, waiting for me. "So what is the real reason for your coming here?" She looked up and gave me a small smile as if she really would have chosen not telling me the reason if she really had a choice. "There is rumour that there is someone who wants to assassinate you."

 **Normal P.O.V**

Unknown to both the two girls, Hibari was nearby and Hinata's latest statement had sparked his interest so he leaned in a little closer so that he could hear their conversation. Don't get me wrong, he wasn't eavesdropping, he just happened to be in earshot. "What do you mean someone wants to assassinate me? Do they have a death wish?" "That's what I thought at first when I heard this but it seems like there have already been assassination attempts on Hotaru and Mizuki. It seems they are aiming for all seven of us. They want to wipe us out completely, especially you."

Yuki shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't imagine why someone would want her dead. "But I'm the most powerful and no one but the head is stronger than me. Why would someone have a death wish like that?" "It is precisely because you are strong," said a deep voice. Both Yuki and Hinata looked behind them to see Hibari come out of his hiding spot and join in the conversation. Yuki decided to leave the topic of his being there for another time but rather, ask him of what he meant. "What do you mean it's because I'm strong."

Hibari let out a small sigh and debated if he should continue talking before letting out another sigh and replying. He thought there was no point keeping quiet now. "The people who are after you want to send a message, probably one that says that not even the second strongest person in the world can beat them. So they decided to show their power by heading straight for you." Hinata looked at him with a shocked expression before voicing out her surprise. "I thought you were a man of few words? I did not expect you to say that much to people you have just met." A vein popped out on his forehead in slight annoyance. "Don't get used to it."

Hinata smiled and bowed low before him. "Thank you for your concern for hime – sama." "Like I said don't get used to it." Hibari replied with a bit of exasperation in his voice. Yuki decided to turn the conversation away from how much Hibari had just said in order to save him from the embarrassment. "I still don't get it; I've never done anything wrong to anyone. I've always made sure I had good relations with other people." "Maybe that's it hime – sama," exclaimed Hinata. "You are too perfect. They want to see you grovel in the ground pleading for mercy or maybe make some mistakes that you will forever regret making, right, Hibari – san?" Hibari turned around, huffed and walked back into the building.

 **Yuki's P.O.V**

He's so dreamy and handsome. "Um, hime – sama?" Hinata's voice pulled me out of the dream like state that I was in. "You just said that out loud. You shout be happy he was already out of earshot." The statement she made got my face to heat up at the speed of light and I hid my face behind my hands. "Don't ... this ... anyone ... him." I mumbled this in my hands and Hinata pulled my hands away from my face. "Hime – sama, if you talk with your hands covering your face then I won't be able to hear what you are saying. You were muffled just now." "I said don't mention this to anyone, especially not him." "And who is this 'him' you speak of?" A familiar deep voice interrupted me before I could answer her. "I believe Yuki – hime would be referring to me." I looked up and saw a tall young man who had straight silver hair and crimson eyes. I could only utter one word the moment I saw my mist guardian, "Sebastian."


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NO OWN KHR OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN YUKI, HER GUARDIANS AND THE OTHER NEUTRALS.**

Sebastian took a bow, the theatrical type, "at your service hime – sama." I looked at Hinata, "you should have told me you came with him." Hinata looked at the ground and began her pitiful plea. "I'm so sorry hime – sama, I just didn't find the right moment to tell you. He came of his own volition, we wanted to stop him but the head said we may need someone like him along the line." My mist guardian, Sebastian Cross, was a psychopath. He's the type of person to torture a person to the point where that person wished for death but he never gave them death. He'd keep his poor victims alive, suffering, but still alive. When it came to me, he was the over-protective brother. He once tortured this poor guy who wanted to ask me out. Since then, no guy has approached me at all.

"So, Yuki, care to explain what I heard just now? Who is Hibari?" I looked at Hinata and she shook her head. She certainly did not want to get involved in what was about to transpire. "He's no one, forget him," is what I ended up saying. Sebastian's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Are you seriously not going to tell me who this guy is? I will find him, believe me I will, and you will regret not telling me in the first place." My patience snapped the moment he said that so I replied him with a threat. "If you so much as lay a single finger on him, you will have to answer to me, Sawada Yuki, and this refers to both of you and not just you Sebastian." Sebastian and Hinata glanced at each other briefly before going down on one knee and saying in unison, "yes, hime – sama."

"Good," I huffed and walked away. Sebastian, however, quickly caught up to e and began talking. "He must be someone really important to you for you to give us an order like that; and that's saying a lot because you generally DO NOT give us orders." I heaved a deep sigh before turning to look at him. "Go home Sebastian, go and pester your sister because I'm sure she's here, since you somehow managed to come." He looked at the ground with sudden sorrow. "She kicked me out of the house and so I decided to take a walk." He looked up with hopeful eyes and I already dreaded what he was going to say. "But then I happened to pass by the school and I saw you and Hinata, I was so excited I couldn't help but come and greet you."

Along with being a psychopath, he also had split personalities. At one moment, he would be the ruthless psychopath he was famously known for and at another he would be a child in a teenager's body. "Go home Sebastian, it's late and I'd like to go home in peace." With that he sighed and bid me goodnight as he left me to the silent dusk. Looking up to the sunset, I thought back to everything that had happened and my mind lingered on Hibari. I tried to redirect my thoughts to something else but somehow, I ended up thinking of him again. It was a long journey home and it was also a sleepless night. This did not go unnoticed by Kyoko early the next morning when she came to greet me in class.

"What's wrong Yuki – chan?" I debated with myself if I should tell her what was on my mind. In the end I decided to give her a fake smile and brush it off. "It's nothing Kyoko, don't worry about it. I just didn't sleep well last night; you know new environment and stuff." She looked sceptical for a moment before she decided to let it be.

The day moved along slowly and when it was time for maths, I went up to the roof so that I could skip the lesson. "Shouldn't you be in class right now?" said a baritone voice as I sat down near the edge. I looked around to find the owner of the voice but the place seemed to be completely empty. Nevertheless, I replied while watching the clouds drift in the sky. "I couldn't focus so I decided to get a breath of fresh air." The deep, smooth voice replied me once more with a question. "Shouldn't you have at least one bodyguard? After all, there are people after your life." That's when I knew who it was that I was talking to. A small smile found its way to my lips. "I've got you to protect me, don't I, Hibari – san?"

By then, I had my eyes closed and I was feeling the sot breeze against my skin, so I noticed it when someone stood in front of me. I opened my eyes, albeit reluctantly, to see who was standing before me. Hibari looked down at me with a seemingly bored expression, however upon closer inspection, his eyes were soft. He crouched down in front of me and looked straight into my eyes. I had gotten lost in them but I was brought out of my reverie when I heard him say "it's Kyoya." "What?" "Call me Kyoya." Was I hearing him correctly? He couldn't possibly be serious ... right? "Why?" That was my mistake because it annoyed him. His face contorted in irritation. He stood up and was about to walk away. "Wait, I didn't mean it in a bad way, I'm just shocked because I've never heard anyone call you by your first name." He turned around and said a short sentence that made me blush a deep red before he walked of the roof. "You are apparently the only exception."

My face wouldn't go back to its original colour because every few minutes I'd think back to what he said. The bell rang to signify the end of our maths lesson, so I had to go back to class for my next lesson which happened to be English. (A/N: CAPS for English speaking. We assume they have been talking in Japanese this whole time.) I was late so the teacher began with trying to embarrass me in front of the class. "Yuki, you are late for my lesson. You Sawada's think you can get away with doing whatever you want. Come up front and give us an impromptu speech on the topic 'The Move'." I stood up from my seat and went in front of the class. The other students had already started snickering as they thought I was terrible at English like my Dame Brother. The speech didn't need to be long so I quickly started on with it.

"WHEN PEOPLE SAY 'THE MOVE', WHAT IS IT EXACTLY THAT THEY MEAN? COULD IT BE MOVING HOUSES OR THE MOVE INO MARRIAGE? DO THEY MEAN MOVING SCHOOLS? I THINK THAT 'THE MOVE' WOULD REFER TO THE TRANSITION FROM ADOLESCENCE TO ADULTHOOD."

The teacher stopped me and motioned for me to return to my seat. As I walked back, my classmates began to clap for me and this annoyed the teacher very much. Great, my second day and the teacher already hates me. The lesson went on and I remained quiet the whole time. When it was time for morning break, I didn't hang around Tsuna and his friends for long. I headed straight for the reception room and knocked on the door three times before letting myself in. "What do you think you are doing here?" "Don't I need to be near my bodyguard?" Kyoya finally looked up from the pile of papers he was looking at and stared straight into my eyes. "Since when is anyone allowed in here without being summoned by me?" With a smug smile, I replied, "Since you said I'm the only exception." He heaved a deep sigh, shook his head and his attention went back to the papers on his desk. With a triumphant smile, I went to sit on the sofa.

It wasn't long until he was done and he stood in front of me. "If it is a bodyguard that you need then I can easily enrol your friend so that you can leave me alone." I looked at him with a bit of sadness in my eyes. "It's fine, I don't need that. I'll just leave now." I got up and headed straight for the roof. The wind felt nice as the branches on trees swayed according to its rhythm. The sky was void of any clouds and that made me feel sad. Usually the clouds are the sky's companion but today the sky was all alone ... just like how I felt. I went to the edge of the roof, stepped onto the fence and looked down to the ground. The ground looked so far away from that height and it made me wonder what would happen if I jumped. "Suicide is against the school regulations. Step off from the fence or I'll bite you to death."

Only one person in the entire school ever said that statement so I didn't bother turning around. "I'm not committing suicide, just thinking." "Don't lie to me." "Why would I lie to you? I'm not; I have no reason to lie." "Then explain why your right foot was already off the fence?" His voice had gotten closer but I still didn't look at him. Instead, I raised my eyes to look at the sky once more. "Did you notice that there are no clouds in the sky today? The sky is lonely and empty without the clouds." I almost jumped in shock as I felt a hand wrap around my waist and he brought me down from my perch on the fence. He turned me around so that I was facing him. "The sky is never truly alone. Take a look, the sun is there and if you look even closer, you will see wisps of the cloud right there in the sky as always."

As he said that, I looked up again and for sure, there were clouds in the sky. They were wispy and very light but they were there. I looked back at Kyoya and smiled softly, "Thanks Kyoya." He grunted and walked away from me. Before he walked off the roof I called out to him, "See you at lunch." He paused momentarily before heading back into the building so I knew that he had heard me. As I sighed in content, someone's hand clamped over my mouth and nose with a handkerchief and the person's other had circled around my waist to try and prevent me from struggling. I still tried to struggle but before long, all I saw was black.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NO OWN KHR OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN YUKI, HER GUARDIANS AND THE OTHER NEUTRALS.**

 **NORMAL P.O.V**

Yuki was thrown into a black van that was parked outside the gate and it sped away. Kusakabe, who was nearby, saw this happen and ran to the reception room. Entering without knocking, he entered and panted while standing in front of Hibari. "Kusakabe, what kind of emergency would make you barge in here without even a drop of etiquette?" Kyoya wasn't very happy to have Kusakabe enter without knocking and Kusakabe sensed it too. He did, however, know that Kyoya's anger would soon be diverted from him to someone else so he endured the glare for a little while longer. "I'm sorry Kyo – san but this is a huge emergency; Yuki – san has been kidnapped." Kyoya momentarily froze as soon as he heard the news then he continues looking through his papers. "Why are you telling me this? It is none of my concern." Kusakabe was hit with a wave of confusion. He didn't understand why Kyoya said he didn't care when the momentary pause clearly said otherwise. After a while, Kusakabe spoke up again. "I got Minamiya – san's phone number when she came last time; should I call her and inform her of what happened?" Without looking up from his desk, Kyoya quickly replied, "do what you want."

Kusakabe interpreted that statement as 'do so as quickly as possible', so he bowed quickly and left the room. As soon as the door shut behind Kusakabe, Kyoya dropped his papers and rubbed his right hand across his chest. There was a foreign sensation that he could feel. It was as if the area near his heart was clenching or constricting. Because of this sensation, he could barely focus on his work from then on. He didn't understand how she was kidnapped shortly after he walked off the roof. Had she stayed up there a bit longer or was the perpetrator already there on the roof as they were talking? The bell rang for lessons to resume and he figured she'd be back for lunch. After all, she had promised to see him then.

Yuki had been driven to an abandoned warehouse that was surrounded with bare grasslands. It's a mystery why the warehouse was even there in the first place since it was the only one in sight. Her hands were tied above her head and the rope tying her wrists was also tied onto the beam on the ceiling, handing her in mid air. Her captors had not done anything to her as they had been instructed not to touch her. She did, however, have a black cloth as a blindfold over her eyes. The place was eerily quiet since they did not want their beloved boss – to – be to hear their voices and recognise them before all the chess pieces were in place. This plan, however, was ruined by Hinata who barged in and saw all their faces. "Tanaka, where did you put hime – sama?" Tanaka, the leader of the group, sighed and decided to reply her just as Yuki stirred awake.

Minamiya Hinata, we were expecting you along and Sebastian Cross ... along with his insufferable sister." "She's not like that at all, the annoying one is her brother," replied Hinata. Tanaka burst out into laughter. "I suppose it just depends on the person. Let me take you to Sawada – sama." Tanaka, followed by his men, led Hinata to a separate room where Yuki was being held. Hinata gasped as she saw the sight before her. Tanaka motioned something to his men and one of them went and cut the rope near Yuki's wrists. Sh crashed onto the floor with a heavy thud. Since the rope near her wrists was now loose, she removed it completely and proceeded to remove the blindfold from her eyes.

The bright light blinded her a bit as she immediately opened her eyes. Just as her eyes adjusted, Tanaka ran towards her and gave a strong kick to her abdomen. Yuki coughed out blood as Hinata was being held back by two strong men. Hinata screamed "Hime!" as tears rolled down her cheeks. While Yuki was on the ground coughing, Tanaka came up to her and repeatedly kicked her in the stomach as he laughed. He then grabbed her by the hair and lifts her from the ground. "How does it feel to have someone other than the head overpower you? Do you feel like grovelling at my feet and begging for forgiveness?" Tanaka asked. Yuki spit in his face as a reply and he contorted in anger. He threw her to the side, brought her against the wall and started beating her as if her as if she were a punching bag. Yuki fell to her knees and he made her face Hinata, pulled her head back using her hair and brought a knife to her throat. "Watch as your beloved hime dies today," Tanaka snarled. At that moment, the door was banged open and Yuki smiled as she said, "you're late."

Back in the reception room, Kyoya looked at the time and saw that lunch was almost over and yet Yuki still hadn't come to see him. He was starting to get worried but he didn't understand why. She had only started going to their school yesterday and yet he was already acting so out of character when it came to her. Kyoya knew that she was very pretty but for all his life, he had never reacted to a girl's beauty before. She was strong, he knew, stronger than him in fact although he would never openly admit it, but that wasn't enough to make him feel this strangely. He decided that until he further understood what he was feeling, he was going to avoid her as much as possible. He believed that that was the solution to his very confusing situation.

The door to the warehouse opened to reveal the Cross siblings, Sebastian and Catherine Cross. Catherine, aka Cat, was Yuki's storm guardian. She wasn't as loud as Gokudera but she certainly had a temper that would rage like the storm. What made it worse was her elemental power; Catherine was literally the storm itself. Yuki smiled in relief when she saw the siblings at the door. She was about to greet them happily when Catherine began t reprimand her. "Look at you, you are a complete mess! What were you thinking letting him beat you around like that? Get up this instant." Yuki shrunk back and tried to explain herself while wearing the expression of a wounded puppy. "I was waiting for the two of you. What took you so long?" Catherine looked over to her brother with disgust making him scratch the back of his neck and laugh nervously. Catherine shook her head and ignored Sebastian completely, addressing Yuki once more. "Get yourself out of that situation right now; you are making Hinata worry more than usual." Yuki took a peak at Hinata and saw that she was barely holding herself back from beating Tanaka up herself.

With a sigh and a hint of regret for what she was about to do, Yuki took out her short blade that had an orange hilt with an amethyst gem on it and reached up and cut off the part of her hair that Tanaka was grabbing onto. Tanaka gaped in shock because he knew how much Yuki loved her long hair but now it fell just barely above her shoulders. Yuki got up, dusted herself off and addressed her guardians with anger seething through her voice. "Tanaka is mine; he made me cut my hair!" In a split second, Yuki went into hyper mode and slowly gloves made of sky flames began to appear on her hands, these were fingerless gloves. The short blade she was holding was engulfed in sky flames and she dashed towards Tanaka. Their fight was so fast, all anyone could see were flashes of sky and rain flames. Hinata pulled away from the men who were holding her and in her hand, her rain flames solidified to form a long spear. She charged towards them and cut them so quickly that all they registered was pain before they fell to the ground unconscious and swimming in their own blood. Sebastian, however, found a chair in a corner and sat himself down, watching the fight between Tanaka and Yuki. Catherine was busy burning anything and everything in sight using her storm flames.

It wasn't long before the entire place was up in flames and all of Tanaka's men were on the ground unconscious. Yuki stopped her kick midway and looked at her guardians who were now just watching her. "Go outside and wait for me there. I'll join you in a minute." The three guardians looked at each other with uncertainty. They didn't make a move to leave until Yuki said "that's an order." They knelt down on one knee and put their right hands above their hearts as they said in unison "Yes, hime – sama." When they left, they saw that it had gotten dark outside and the only thing that lit the sky was the building on fire. "You really destroyed the place didn't you Cat?" Catherine huffed and started walking away. "I'm going home. I don't want to be here when boss comes out of there; she'll be angry about her hair." "Wait for me," yelled Sebastian as he followed after his sister. Hinata sat on the grass and looked at the stars in the sky. She knew that Yuki would be pissed but the thought of seeing Kyoya would definitely calm her down. She began humming a song as she waited for her beloved hime.

As the three guardians closed the door behind them, Yuki turned her attention back to the bloody Tanaka who was panting in front of her. He cursed under his breath as he mustered the strength to speak. "I knew you were *pant* strong but *pant* damn *pant* this is monstrous." Yuki walked towards Tanaka steadily. "What is your reason for doing this? I'm sure you already know of the difference in strength, so tell me, what are your reasons for doing this?" By now Tanaka had stopped hyperventilating and straightened up a bit. "Your weakness, we were looking for your weakness and we found it." "If I kill you here, no one will know what that weakness is. Besides, I've never had one before, what makes you think I have one now?" "You've been acting strangely recently so we started tailing you to find out the cause of it and we found Vongola Decimo's cloud guardian, Hibari Kyoya." Yuki stiffened when she heard this. They were going to go after Kyoya just so that they could get to her. Tanaka continued, "We are not the only ones who noticed and believe me when I say people will use this against you. What may this weakness be you ask? It's only two words: Young Love." The moment he said that, Yuki was enveloped in a purplish lightning and it struck Tanaka and killed him on the spot.

Frustration could not begin to describe how Yuki felt. She paced around the burning building as she thought through everything Tanaka had just said to her. Her enemies had realised that she had taken an interest in Kyoya before she, herself, realised it. She needed to make sure he was safe, she needed to protect him. But, no, she wasn't going to do that. She was going to avoid him. She needed him to be safe and if it meant staying away from him until the danger is gone then so be it. She wasn't going to allow anyone to hurt him, even if she had to suffer because of it. As the ceiling collapsed, so did Yuki's heart as she walked out. Hinata ran up to her when she saw Yuki. "Hime – sama, are you ok? Did something happen?" Yuki looked at her rain guardian as rain began to pour down from the sky and quench the flames that burnt the building. "Hinata, why did I decide to come here? Now I'm going to lose everything that I had gained. The sky is crying on my behalf Hinata because of the terrible fate that has befallen me ... because of my breaking heart." Hinata felt deep sorrow for her boss. She didn't know what transpired inside but she knew that Yuki was hurting emotionally. Even though she was the rain that would bring tranquillity, Hinata knew she could do nothing for her sky. What the sky needed was the sun and a bit of cloud here and there.

Kyoya looked at the time and saw that it was almost 7:30 pm and it was raining outside too. He had a feeling that Yuki was just as gloomy and sad as it was outside. He quickly dismissed the idea of getting Kusakabe to find out from Hinata how Yuki was. No, he was going to stay away from her for the next few weeks. He stood up and got ready to go home for the night. That fateful night, both Yuki and Kyoya decided to stay away from each other, even though they needed each other the most.

A/N: I'm not sure how the timetable in Japan is like but mine is like this: first two lessons, break, next two lessons, lunch then the last two lessons. This is the timetable I'm using in this fic


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NO OWN KHR OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN YUKI, HER GUARDIANS AND THE OTHER NEUTRALS.**

Yuki walked into the school building, soaking wet. It was raining outside and she didn't have an umbrella, frankly, she didn't care if she got wet. She headed to her classroom so that she could take her bags but on the way, she stood face to face with Kyoya. He could see that she was depressed and the mood was easily noticeable because of her soaking wet clothes and hair. When he looked at her hair, he noticed that it was cut short ending just above her shoulders. Kyoya opened his mouth to ask but ended up just closing it again as he remembered how he had decided to avoid her. He sighed and walked past her. As he was walking, he heard her say, "I won't bother you anymore so you can forget about me." He did not turn around to look at her tear stained face or even pause in his movement. This lack of reaction made Yuki break down into a quiet sob. Kyoya did not hear it as he was now leaving the building. Yuki slowly stood up to get her bag with a blank expression on her face; she had gone numb to all emotion by the time she finally arrived home.

The rest of the week and for the next month, Yuki and Kyoya did not meet. They did not even bump into each other by accident. Yuki made sure she was always in their class while Kyoya was on his patrols around the school and on the roof when he was in the reception room. Kyoya, too, made sure he did not pass through the halls when there was a possibility that she was moving through them. They both made the extra effort to avoid each other and this had a negative impact on the way Kyoya treated others. He was crueller than before, he bit students to death more frequently and for sillier reasons and he was generally more hostile. The rumour went around that the cause for this extra hostility was a girl but many did not believe it. Their theory was that Kyoya was unable to have such kind of feelings for anyone.

During this month, Hinata and Catherine had been enrolled into Namimori Middle School so Yuki spent most of her time with them; of course with Kyoko and Hana joining them occasionally. Hinata and Catherine were worried about their numb boss so they decided to approach Kyoya in the reception room and discuss it, with Kusakabe present as well. "You are crowding in here. You better have a good reason for crowding or else I will bite you to death," snapped Kyoya. Hinata took the liberty of talking since it seemed like Catherine was not pleased with Kyoya's attitude in the slightest. "Hibari – san, we just came to ask why you have been avoiding Yuki – hime. She hasn't been herself since this whole thing started." "If that's what this is about then leave my office immediately," Kyoya replied smoothly. "Kyo – san," Kusakabe started, "I would also like to know the reason for this. You have been acting unnaturally as well."

Kyoya looked up from his paperwork with an annoyed expression. "You talk as if this is my fault. She has been avoiding me to, go and reason with her first before coming here to disturb me." Catherine quickly crossed the room and held Kyoya roughly by the collar. "You are the cause of this," she whispered harshly. "Hime is like this because she thinks she is protecting you when in fact she is hurting herself. If you didn't appear, she would be fine." At this, Kyoya scoffed and swatted Catherine's hand away. "I don't need protection, not from you and not from anyone else; now leave my office." Catherine slammed her hand on the table with anger. "Why are you both lying to yourselves and others, making it seem as if you don't care when clearly you do? Why do you pretend as if you don't feel anything for her in the slightest bit?" "That's because I don't!" snapped Kyoya. "It will pass with time, why don't you get that I only need time?" This time he said this with exasperation. "Pardon me Kyo – san," intervened Kusakabe, "but you sound as if you are trying to convince yourself."

Kyoya stood up and went to look out of the window where he saw Kyoko trying to make Yuki accompany her and Hana for a session of karaoke. In actual fact, they were told to take Yuki off the school ground and try to cheer her up by Hinata. Kyoko, being equally worried about Yuki, quickly agreed and set off to give Yuki a change of pace. Kyoya scowled as he saw the lack of expression on Yuki's face; she looked like the walking dead and he did not like it one bit. His heart began to clench at the sight and he roughly rubbed at his chest. "I don't get it," Kyoya spoke silently, "shouldn't she be happy? Why does it hurt to see her like that?" There was a pause of silence until Hinata finally spoke. "Could it be that you have never liked a girl like this before?" Kyoya turned to look at her and let a tiny bit of bewilderment pass momentarily on his face. At this sight, Hinata began to laugh. Catherine looked at her with a bit of concern. "Hinata, are you ok?" Hinata replied with a few giggles in her voice. "I just didn't expect to see such an expression on you Hibari – san." She quickly calmed herself down before she continued speaking. "Well Hibari – san, maybe you should just confront her about it; perhaps she feels the same way?" Kyoya quickly shook his head, "I won't do such an embarrassing thing." "Forget confronting her about his feelings," Kusakabe spoke up, "He first needs to break this vow of silence between them. He needs to get her to stop avoiding him."

Catherine nodded in agreement and the three of them looked thoughtful. Kyoya could not believe he was getting relationship advice from them in the first place but he remained quiet. Strangely, he too wanted to see what would happen if she felt the same. Would they end up dating? How long would that last? He had so many questions he wanted answers to and to get them, he needed to listen to their advice first. Catherine looked up from the ground with and expression that made it seem as if she had just come up with the greatest idea in human history. "You need to be alone. Yuki talks when she is alone with someone. Maybe all you need to do is to be alone with her." Hinata sighed and shook her head. "We all know that genius, the question is how we are going to get her alone with Hibari – san without her running away." "Leave that to me," Kyoya shocked them. "Just tell me where and when and I'll get her alone." They all looked at each other with shock but still agreed. They had nothing to lose after all. The worst that could happen was that Yuki would never talk to Kyoya again...ok; they had a lot to lose.

After that, Kyoya would deliberately bump into Yuki to try and invite her. They were supposed to meet alone in a week, after school, on the roof but Yuki would always side step and walk away from Kyoya before he could say anything. This went on for the week and Kyoya was getting frustrated by his lack of results. It was finally the appointed day and he still hadn't managed to invite her so this time, he decided to get her to the roof using extreme measures. It was almost time to go home anyway so he decided it was alright for him to do this. Yuki was feeling bored in the lesson they were having, which was geography. The teacher was just too boring and she wished that a supernatural force would find a way to get her out of the class. Just as she was done wishing, Kyoya banged open the door. The teacher froze in his spot and begun to stammer a question towards Kyoya; which he did not even hear. His eyes scrolled the entire class until steel grey met with chocolaty brown. He smoothly walked into the classroom, towards Yuki's desk, grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the class.

The moment they left, whispers erupted throughout the class and Tsuna glanced over to Gokudera with an uneasy look. Gokudera immediately understood what the look meant so when the final bell rang, Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto sped out of the class at the speed of lightning as they went after Kyoya and Yuki. As they were approaching the staircase, Reborn and Kusakabe blocked their path. "Tsuna, just leave them be," Reborn said smirking. "I did warn you of this though." Tsuna tried to pass through them but the three Vongola were quickly restrained on the railing and could go no further than that. Yuki saw Hinata and Catherine move to guard the door just as it was slamming shut and she heard it lock from the other side. She glances up at Kyoya with an uninterested look. "You seem to have gone to some extents just to get me to talk to you. What do you want?" Kyoya walked up to her and could not prevent his hand from moving to touch her hair. "You cut your hair, why?" Yuki sighed and decided it wouldn't hurt to answer him. "Unforeseen circumstances caused me to cut it." Kyoya gave her a soft smile, "It looks nice." Yuki had maintained the length of her hair to be just above the shoulders.

She blushed a deep red and looked at the ground with embarrassment. Kyoya's smile widened slightly as his hand moved to her cheek. He did not understand why but he felt a strange satisfaction and bliss when he caressed her cheek like this so he did not stop. "You finally showed an expression." Yuki's eyes widened and her head shot up so she could look at him. When she looked at him, Kyoya felt a very strong urge to just pull her closer to him and wrap his arms around her. He figured since he had difficulty in saying how he felt, this gesture might help him a bit, so he did just that. Yuki stiffened slightly as she felt his arms go around her. Just as she was about to be enclosed in his arms, she pulled away. She saw the confusion on his face and proceeded to apologise. "I'm sorry but I just knew that if I let you hug me that would be the end of it." "The end of what?" questioned Kyoya. Yuki sighed as she finally told him the reason for her avoiding him. "It would be the end of my failed attempt to protect you. The reason I've been avoiding you is so that you would be out of harm's way. Because I associated with you in the first place, you are also being targeted; just so that they can get to me."

Kyoya shook his head and moved in to hug her but Yuki stepped back; this annoyed him very much. "Would you stop avoiding it? I don't care about losing your protection...I don't even need it! If I cared, do you think I would waste my time doing ridiculous things like this? Honestly, this is not something I would normally do." Kyoya ran his fingers through his hair as he muttered a soft 'damn' under his breath. That's when Yuki noticed that he was fidgety and slightly flustered; he really was doing something so out of his character and it showed that he definitely wasn't comfortable doing it. Yuki began to giggle softly and this did not go unnoticed by Kyoya. "You look so uncomfortable; just say what you want to say," Yuki said with a smile on her face, "being straightforward like that suits you better." "Then I'll tell you why I went through with such a weird plan to get you here," Kyoya began. "I wanted to ask you something. I've been feeling strange since some time ago and I thought it would end with time but it hasn't yet. Minamiya Hinata says I have feeling for you but I don't even know how that feels and I have so many questions –" Kyoya was cut off by Yuki who took two large steps towards him and pulled him into a hug. "You don't have to say anymore than you already have; I understand."

Kyoya obviously felt stupid saying what he was saying but in Yuki's eyes, he just looked like a child who just didn't understand what was happening to him, hence why she stopped him. "I've been feeling the same," Yuki continued, "which is why I was scared you would get hurt because of me. I don't want you to get hurt because of my battles." Slowly, Kyoya moved his arms to complete their embrace. Yuki felt his arms slowly encircle her waist and the feeling of him touching her sent shivers down her spine. Since Kyoya said nothing, Yuki continued speaking as she lift her head from his chest to look up at him. "Since we both feel the same, let's figure this out as we go, ok?" Yuki gave off a wide smile when she saw him nod. She felt her heart beating again, she felt light and joyful and she also felt soft warmth spread through her entire being. Kyoya broke the hug and he looked confused once again. "Does this mean we have to go out? I don't know how..." Yuki smiled and shook her head. "I don't think we have to. I'm willing to take this slow because even I haven't ever gone out with anyone." 'Courtesy of Sebastian,' she added in her head. He hummed a soft 'Hn' and turned around to walk off the roof.

Yuki looked up to the sky and saw that the once gloomy look was gone and replaced with a beautiful red, orange and a bit of purple sunset. She smiled widely and she looked over to Kyoya. "Kyoya, the sunset is so beautiful." He stopped for a second and looked up to the sky as well. A gentle breeze blew and it was a picture perfect moment as Kyoya proceeded to walk away with a small smile on his face. The sky – his sky – was finally at peace once again.

Hinata and Catherine shared a glance as they saw Kyoya walk away from them with a small smile on his face. They assumed it meant that something good came out of their little plan so they walked onto the roof just in time to see Yuki gain a shocked expression and in turn, blush a deep red. Hinata put her arm around Yuki's shoulders as she began to tease her. "What, did he kiss you or something?" Yuki barely registered what Hinata said and quickly shook her head. "He," Yuki began, "said we would figure it out as we go but does that mean he actually likes me? OMG, Hibari Kyoya likes me!" Catherine was the first to laugh and her boss's apparent predicament and Hinata soon joined her. They were both happy that their boss was back to normal.

Meanwhile, Kyoya descended down the stairs and saw Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto tied to the railing with Reborn seated on Tsuna's head. Kusakabe had decided to head on to the reception room to take care of a few things, he had a feeling Kyoya would not feel like doing any work once he was back; which was true. Kyoya shook his head and went past the three tied up boys without a word. Yamamoto was shocked when he said, "Was it just me or did Hibari have a peaceful aura around him?" "How would he have that," responded Gokudera, "when he was pissed for the past month? It's not possible." Tsuna just looked on in the direction Kyoya had gone and wondered what exactly happened between his cloud guardian and his beloved twin sister. "Maybe they are dating now," commented Reborn as if he was reading Tsuna's mind. Tsuna quickly paled at the suggestion and quickly shot it down. "No way; Hibari – san and Yuki - nee? That is not possible." Reborn just smirked as he thought 'It's finally going to get a bit more interesting around here.'


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NO OWN KHR OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN YUKI, HER GUARDIANS AND THE OTHER NEUTRALS.**

The days moved quickly after Yuki and Kyoya decided to stop ignoring each other and figure out what's been going on with them. The two did not meet during school hours since they decided it would disrupt both of their schedules. Instead, they met up on the roof after school at least once a week. Kyoko noticed the happy mood both Yuki and Kyoya were in the following day after they had met on the roof and she silently wondered what happened to them. Kyoya had noticeably calmed down and had gone back to his usual self. Yuki was all smiles and this caused the entire school to breath out a sigh of relief. Days, weeks and months passed without any incidents and Yuki and her three guardians relaxed considerably. 6 months had passed since the first incident with Tanaka and it was the week before their December holiday began (Yuki started school halfway through the school year) so the entire class was buzzing with excitement. Hinata and Catherine were in a different class from Yuki and the rest so they were not there when Kyoko finally decided to ask Yuki a question that got the entire class' attention.

"Are you and Hibari – san dating?" Yuki looked up from the novel she was reading at the question that was suddenly directed towards her. "What?" she asked with bewilderment. Kyoko sighed and sat down in the chair in front on Yuki's desk that was currently empty. "Do you think we haven't -noticed? First of all, when your mood was bad Hibari – san's mood was also terrible then all of a sudden both of you came to school with a fantastic mood on the same day. Secondly, we've noticed that after school you go up to the roof every so often. A week does not go by without you going to the roof. At first we thought you just wanted to have time alone but one day when we followed you up, we saw Hibari – san was already waiting for you and he smiled when he saw you! That is very unusual; Hibari – san doesn't smile at anyone. It brought this question in our minds; are you two dating? And for how long has this been going on?"

Yuki quietly shut her book and placed it on the table then sighed. "You have been following me?" Kyoko blushed in embarrassment so Hana quickly answered. "Yes we have, so please answer the question truthfully. I'm sure even Dame Tsuna is curious." Yuki glanced over to Tsuna who quickly averted his gaze away from hers. It was obvious he also wanted some answers. Yuki didn't think there was any harm in answering the question so she looked at Kyoko once more and answered with a straight face. "No, we are not dating." "Then explain your weird behaviour," pleaded a classmate. "We are just friends," replied Yuki, "who were brought together by rather strange circumstances. Kyoya smiled at me because of a request I made of him. I asked him to do and show exactly what he feels, with no reservations; I agreed to do the same so we don't lie to each other and we are also very expressive with each other. There is nothing wrong with that now is there?" Kyoko shook her head and Yuki proceeded to pick up her novel once again when Hana stopped her from doing so. "Wait, you are on a first name basis?" Yuki nonchalantly nodded her head as she picked up her book again to continue reading.

Just as she was about to regain her rhythm, Kusakabe knocked on the class door before opening it to reveal a smile on his face. "Yuki – san, I have something for you." By now, Yuki was annoyed at the constant interruptions she was getting and snapped at Kusakabe. "Can't you see that I'm reading? It can wait; just let me finish reading this page at least." Kusakabe laughed at Yuki's distressed expression. "It's from him," was all Kusakabe had to say to make Yuki drop her book and look at what was in his outstretched arm. He was holding a small white envelope that was written in bold ' **READ THIS NOW'** in purple ink. Yuki immediately recognised the handwriting to be Kyoya's so she took it and shooed Kusakabe away. Upon opening the envelope, she saw only a few words written on the small piece of paper. 'Rooftop now, I'm waiting.'

With a smile, Yuki closed her book and stood up from her seat. Yamamoto gave off a short laugh. "Ha ha, I guess that is from Hibari – san." Yuki nodded slightly as she gracefully walked out of the classroom. Gokudera let out and infuriated huff. "Juudaime lets follow her where she is going. I don't trust that guy." Tsuna looked up to his storm guardian. "Gokudera – kun, I don't think we should meddle with her personal issues. If she needs our help, she will certainly ask for it." Yuki took the stairs two at a time as she went up to the roof. She didn't know why but she always felt a wave of excitement when Kyoya specifically called her out of class. To her, it meant that he absolutely wants to her that he can't wait until after school. The feeling was worse on that day because he called her out with a letter. It kind of seemed like he was going to confess to her. Her speed increased and soon she was at the door and she slowly opened it. The moment she was on the roof, Kyoya wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her dangerously close to himself.

Their bodies were so close together she could feel his slightly increased heart rate. "Is everything ok Kyoya?" she asked softly. She just hoped he wouldn't pull away from her because she really liked the feeling of his arms around her. "Yuki," he began, "I just wanted to see you and I wanted to touch you. The weird feeling is back again and I don't know what I should do." Yuki could sense that it took a lot of will power for him to say that so she lazily put her arms around his neck and looked at him. "Kyoya, I'm going to do what I feel like doing right now. If you don't like it, feel free to pull away. I won't do it again if you don't want me to." He felt a huge wave of uncertainty at that moment. Deep inside, he knew that what Yuki was about to do would change their relationship entirely and he wasn't sure if he wanted to go through that change.

Just when disappointment was about to settle over Yuki, Kyoya slowly nodded his head. Yuki smiled briefly as she brought her face closer to his. Her lips were just above Kyoya's and she hovered there as their breaths mixed together, waiting to see if Kyoya allowed her to continue or not. Both of their heart rates spiked and sped up to speeds that neither of them had ever experienced. Kyoya knew why she had stopped just before their lips touched; she was waiting just in case he had decided to pull away from her but the wait was irritating him. It was only a few seconds but the pause felt like eternity to him so he instead closed the gap between them and their lips met in a full kiss.

An emotion that was too familiar to Kyoya coursed through his veins: excitement. He knew that he wanted more and his body began to move as if on instinct. Yuki felt a wave of butterflies in her stomach the moment their lips touched. She felt her knees go weak and was just about to collapse when Kyoya held her closer to him as if to prevent her fall. He slowly began to massage her lips open in an attempt to deepen the kiss. Just as he was about to deepen it, a loud gasp was heard behind Yuki, followed by an excited squeal. In an instant, Yuki and Kyoya had separated and had at least 2 metres between them.

It would be an understatement to say that Kyoya was annoyed; he was beyond furious at the person who had disturbed them. He looked up to see who it was and saw Hinata standing at the door with a beyond joyful expression and Catherine blushing wildly with her hands over her mouth. Yuki had moved over to the fence and was panting with her fingers gripping at it as if it was her life support. She knew she was the one who had made the first move but she didn't expect Kyoya to be so eager and she also didn't expect the kiss to have such an effect on her. Kyoya huffed angrily as he walked off the roof towards the reception room. He certainly was angry at the two girls; it was as if someone had interrupted a fight between him and someone as strong as Reborn; at least that's how it felt to him.

The moment he passed the two neutral guardians, Hinata let out another squeal of excitement. Catherine was the first to speak. "Hime, we are so sorry we interrupted you. We were told to check up on you by that idiot Gokudera; he said that it was really important." Yuki turned to face them. Her blush had been replaced instead by fury. "Gokudera sent you here? I will deal with that idiot personally." Hinata snapped out of her reverie and tried to stop her boss. "Wait, he didn't do this on purpose; I think he was just concerned for you." "His concern," Yuki replied with a little sadness in her voice, "may have cost me my friendship with Kyoya. He might be too embarrassed to talk to me; worse, to even look at me." Yuki sighed and walked off the roof to her class with sadness. Just as she was about to open the door, she was pulled away from it and against the wall. "We weren't finished yet," Kyoya said with a smirk on his face. He kissed her full on the lips before she could even reply. Since her mouth was already open so that she could speak, Kyoya immediately inserted his tongue into her mouth.

They kissed each other deeply for a while before they separated to get some air. Yuki quickly realised that they were in the hallway and began to look around them to see if anyone had spotted their heated make out. Luckily, no one was there to witness this sight. "Kyoya, we are in the hallway; what if someone saw us?" "Would you prefer to do this in my office?" Kyoya asked with a glint in his eyes. Yuki sucked in a large amount of air; she knew that look. The look that he gave her was of a hungry wolf; she was grateful he had kissed her in the hallway. It was certain that he wouldn't do anything while they were there. Kyoya's eyes then softened and h did the most unexpected thing; he took her hand in his and kissed the back of her hand softly. He then straightened up, caressed Yuki's cheek briefly, and walked back in the direction of the reception room. Yuki slid down to the ground while holding her hands to her heart. He looked amazing as he kissed her hand. Slowly, her hands went up to her mouth, she just couldn't believe what was happening.

She slowly got up and walked into the classroom while in a daze. Everyone turned to look at her as she entered with a wild blush on her face. "What happened to you?" "Did something happen between you and Hibari – san?" "Why are you blushing?" Multiple similar questions were thrown to her as she made her way to where Tsuna was standing. He was holding a book that Gokudera had just convinced Tsuna to read over the holiday. "Tsuna," Yuki began, "I think I just might be falling for your cloud guardian." Tsuna dropped the book in his hands with shock; Gokudera's mouth fell open and Yamamoto, who was standing with the two, almost collapsed in shock. The entire class was enveloped in silence. The silence was caused by two main emotions: shock and confusion.

Kyoya walked into the reception room and sat at his desk. He didn't even notice Kusakabe that was in the room, waiting for him to return. Kyoya sat down with a flop and ruffled his hair in frustration and confusion. He couldn't believe what he had just done and didn't even understand why he had done it. However, as he went through the events again in his head, he unconsciously bit his lower lip as he thought of Yuki's soft lips that were against his just moments before. He then softly touched his lips with his hands. He didn't understand why but he certainly wanted to have that feeling again.

"Kyo – san," Kusakabe pulled him out of his thoughts; "I brought the reports you wanted me to bring." "Hn," was Kyoya's response. "I also heard from Minamiya – san that you and Yuki – san kissed." Again Kyoya just replied with a simple "Hn". Kusakabe realised that there was only one thing that he could say that would pull Kyoya out of his thoughts so he decided it was worth a shot. "Kyo – san, could it be that you have fallen in love with Yuki – san?" At that Kyoya's head shot up to look at his second in command. "What kind of accident did you get into that caused you to make such a foolish observation? I would never go through such a childish thing like that." Kusakabe smiled at Kyoya's denial. "It is not foolish, I was standing here the whole time but you didn't notice me at all; plus I saw all of your emotions flash onto your face one by one. If I were to come up with a conclusion, I'd say that you are in –" "Don't" Kyoya interrupted, "you have something better to do?" Kusakabe smiled and bowed low before he quietly left the room. The moment the door shut close, Kyoya ran his hands through his hair. What if Kusakabe was right? Immediately as the thought passed through his mind, he scoffed at himself as he silently chided himself for being so ridiculous to actually consider such a thing.

The week quickly passed by and Kyoya and Yuki did not meet after their kiss in the hallway. Yuki was avoiding Kyoya due to embarrassment and Kyoya was too preoccupied with his work. It was getting a bit busy in the reception room as they prepared for the holidays. Before they knew it, two weeks had already passed and they had already been a week into the holiday. Kyoya found himself at the Sawada's doorstep one early morning and he was just about to turn back when Nana saw him standing at the gate. "Oh, are you one of Tsu – kun's friends?" Kyoya quickly shook his head. It was one thing to be the herbivore's guardian but it was a completely different issue to be called his friend. There was no way he would associate himself with a herbivorous group like theirs. Nana's head went to the side for a brief moment until she brightened up in realisation. "Could it be you are here for Yu – chan? Come in then, I'll call her down." As they went into the house, Nana kept on talking. "You know she mentions you quite a lot. I always told her to bring the famous Hibari Kyoya home but she always refused. She'd say that you would probably refuse considering that Lambo and Ipin – chan would be making noise all over the house. So I'm sure she'll be very shocked to see you here. Please, take a seat; let me call her for you."

Kyoya had been shown into the sitting room where he quietly observed his surroundings. He had seen glimpses of the place before but this was his first time really looking at the place. It had a homey feel to it and he kind of liked it; it was a comfortable place. "Yu – chan," Nana called while standing at the bottom of the staircase. "Someone is here to see you; hurry on down." Yuki slowly stirred in her bed as Nana went on to offer Kyoya a drink. Yuki, like her brother, was not much of a morning person; she always had trouble waking up. Looking at the time, she wondered who might have come to visit her so early. After brushing her teeth, she didn't bother to comb her hair out of the messy small bun it was in; neither did she bother to change out of her pjs. She stalked down the stairs as she heard her mother's cheery voice and a soft male chuckle. "Kaa – san," she spoke as she entered the room, "who would visit me at this time?" She heard her mother giggle and wondered why until she finally saw who it was that was in the room.

Kyoya sat at the table with multiple baby albums strew across it. Kyoya looked at Yuki from head to toe as her face slowly paled. She was wearing a blue bum short and a white vest. Her short hair was tired messily into a bun and it was messier because she had just woken up. After muttering a small 'shit', Yuki ran back up the stairs at the speed of lightning. Her face reddened in embarrassment as she realised that Kyoya had just seen her in her waking moments. Quickly, she changed into a pair of jeans and a pink blouse and combed her unruly hair before walking down the stairs again with newfound dignity. "Oh, you're back already? That was really quick. I was just about to show Kyo – kun more of your baby pictures." Nana said with a wide smile on her face. It was obvious that Kyoya was enjoying himself while looking at the younger Yuki. To him, she looked like a small animal and he liked small animals.

Yuki completely disregarded what her mother had just said and went on to change the subject. "Where are Tsuna, Fuuta, Lambo, Ipin and Reborn?" "They went to the amusement park," replied Nana. "Reborn said he wanted to have some fun and the others just had to join. We thought of waking you up but Reborn told me not to so that I could see something interesting." Yuki sighed and took a glance at Kyoya who was staring intently at a specific photo. Yuki walked over and peaked over his shoulder to see which one it was. The baby Yuki was sitting on the floor with drool all over her chin and the widest smile on her face. She was holding a small white glove in her tiny palm. Nana noticed Kyoya's interest in the picture and asked, "Do you want that one? We have two copies of it so you can take it if you want." Kyoya slipped the photo into his jacket and smiled; "Thank you, okaa – san."

"Wait," Yuki interjected, "'Okaa-san' and 'Kyo-kun'? Since when did the two of you bond?" "Kyo-kun is actually a very nice young man," Nana explained, "So I told him he could call me okaa-san. The two of you suit each other just fine so I approve." "Approve of what?" Yuki felt as if she was missing something really important. "It's not like we are dating or anything." "Actually," Kyoya began, "I came to take you on a date." Yuki's eyes widened in shock as Kyoya stood up and bowed to Nana. "I'll see you another time okaa-san." Nana smiled and gushed over how nice Kyoya was. Kyoya walked over to where Yuki was standing, took her wrist in his hand, and walked with her out of the house. "Kusakabe suggested that I try this and see if I like it," Kyoya explained, "This is a trial date. You don't have to consider us an official couple." Yuki looked at their hands and noted mentally that although they were already quite a distance from her house, he hadn't made an effort to let go of her hand. She had a feeling that this was the start of a long steady relationship between Kyoya and herself. Just then, she got chills down her spine; the bad type. 'How long do you think this dream will last?' As the wind blew, the question was softly whispered in her ear.


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN YUKI, HER GUARDIANS AND THE OTHER NEUTRALS.**

Kyoya took Yuki to a quiet park. It was decorated with flowers and the grass was the greenest Yuki had ever seen. With his hand still in hers, he led her to an even more secluded area that was just green grass with a large tree in the middle that provided a nice shade. "This is one of my favourite places in Namimori," Kyoya said as he turned to look at Yuki. As they approached the tree, Yuki noticed a picnic that was already set up and ready for them to use. They sat down and ate in comfortable silence. Once they were done, they remained seated on the grass as Yuki looked up at the sky and watched the clouds drift by. "Why do you like clouds so much?" Kyoya asked as he broke the silence that was between them. "I admire them," Yuki replied. "Clouds are not bound by anything, and they go wherever they want." "But clouds are bound," started Kyoya, "just not in a way that others notice." Yuki looked at him and urged him to explain what he meant. "They are bound by the sky. They can only go so far as the sky allows them to stretch. Where the sky ends is where the clouds are forced to end. If the sky didn't allow them to go wherever they wanted, then it would show that clouds are really bound. The chains that bind clouds are just very loose."

Yuki took this in and thought it over for a moment. "Then I suppose you are blessed to have a sky that allows you to be free," Yuki commented softly. Kyoya glanced at her with a soft expression and saw the peace that was on Yuki's face. He wondered what really happened at the Neutral HQ because when he looked at her now, he seemed incapable of harming a fly. He wondered what she went through to make her as fierce as she truly was. He was surprised when Yuki moved to place her head on his lap and sighed with content. "Maybe I should be your new sky so that you will forever be bound to me," Yuki whispered just before she was taken in by sleep. Kyoya brushed her hair out of her face and softly kissed her cheek. As he looked up to the sky again he chuckled with a bit of pain. "Kusakabe may be right; I'm falling in love with her."

It was sunset when Yuki finally opened her eyes and it registered in her mind that she had fallen asleep while lying on Kyoya's lap. She sat up and looked at him and found that he was soundly asleep while leaning against the tree trunk. She softly kissed him on the lips to wake him up and unlike all the other times he was woken up, he didn't feel angry or upset. However, he realised that he was beginning to let his guard down way too much when he was around Yuki so he quickly stood up, ready to leave. Yuki smiled up at him as she asked, "How was our trial date? I hope I didn't bore you to death." Kyoya couldn't help but give her a soft smile. "You didn't, I liked our trial date a lot but I don't think we should do this." Yuki's smile dropped off her face, leaving no trace of it remaining. "Alright," she mumbled softly as she got up and dusted herself. "I'm going home."

When Yuki arrived home, Nana was eagerly waiting for her to return and showered her with multiple questions but Yuki only replied half heartedly. "What's wrong Yu – chan?" Nana asked with much concern in her voice. "Hahaha her date was boring," interrupted Lambo. "She should have gone on a date with Lambo – sama; it would have been more interesting." "Lambo," Ipin scolded, "can't you see that she is sad? Don't be insensitive!" "Lambo, Ipin, if you two don't leave Yuki – nee alone then I won't give you sweets," said Tsuna as he saw that Yuki definitely wasn't in the mood to play with the two children. Both Lambo and Ipin screamed in delight as they ran towards Tsuna to get their sweets. Fuuta, wanting to cheer Yuki up decided to disclose so information. "Yuki – nee, you and Hibari – nii rank second for most likely to get married and first for most deadly couple." Yuki smiled a bit, "Most deadly couple...that's an interesting one; but it won't stay that way for long because he doesn't want to date me." The small smile that Yuki had was replaced with tears that flowed continuously.

She covered her face with her hands and softly sobbed into them. Nana was overcome with compassion for her daughter and hugged her tightly while rubbing her back in circles. Fuuta ran up to Tsuna's room and told him of Yuki's current situation. He was overcome with anger for Kyoya and ended up going to look for him. Tsuna found Kyoya sitting on a hill near the temple, looking at the night sky. "Hibari – san," Tsuna started, "What did you do to Yuki – nee?" Kyoya turned to look at him. "I didn't do anything to her herbivore; she should be at home by now." "That's not what I mean!" fumed Tsuna. "She's crying nonstop because of you so let me ask again, what did you do to her?" Tsuna's eyes had turned orange without him taking the pills. Tsuna was going into Hyper Mode. Although Kyoya was fascinated by this, he knew that he shouldn't fight the angry Tsuna. Kyoya stood up and stood face to face with Tsuna. "Like I said, I didn't do anything to her. I just said that we couldn't date." "Why?" "Because I'm not usually like this," replied Kyoya with exasperation. "I don't act like this usually; I'm getting weak because of her. I can't become weak." Tsuna sighed as all of his anger left him. His eyes turned back to their usual chocolaty brown as he realised that Kyoya was just confused.

"You are not going weak; you are just falling in love. If anything, it should be making you stronger." "Why would it make me stronger?" Kyoya didn't want to ask questions but he knew he needed answers and his sky would not say a word to anyone else. Tsuna sat down and told Kyoya to sit next to him. As Kyoya sat down quite a distance away from Tsuna, Tsuna began to explain. "You are only as strong as your weakest link; have you heard that statement? It's true that enemies will tend to attack Yuki – nee because you love her so they will think that they can weaken you in that way. That's why we grow stronger in order to protect that special someone. Take me as an example, the only reason I've been getting stronger is because I want to protect those important to me. If you have someone important to you, wouldn't that be motivation for you to get stronger?"

"I'm not like you herbivore," commented Kyoya. "My motivation to get stronger is not to protect someone but so that I can fight stronger opponents." "But once those stronger opponents lose to you; they'll probably have a grudge against you. When that happens, they will definitely go for Yuki – nee. What will you do when that happens?" Tsuna asked as he faced Kyoya. "She can protect herself." "And if she fails to do so?" Tsuna questioned, "What will you do?" Kyoya remained quiet and Tsuna stood up after a few minutes. "Once you have your answer, you know where we live. I'm sure Yuki – nee will be waiting for you." Tsuna said as he dusted himself off. He didn't want Yuki and Kyoya to be together but he didn't want Yuki to cry even more. It was now a matter of which evil to choose so Tsuna chose the lesser evil of Yuki and Kyoya being together.

Days turned into weeks and there was still no sign of Kyoya near the Sawada house. Yuki had stopped crying but she didn't leave her room except for when she needed to use the bathroom or when she needed to eat. She didn't even bath for those few weeks since she wasn't going anywhere anyway. Reborn had finally been able to convince her to take a walk and get some fresh air so that day, she was clean. She strolled slowly as she approached a park and she sat on the swing. The wind felt nice on her face so she decided to stay there for a while.

Unknown to her, there were two figures that were following her the whole time she was taking a walk. "She seems depressed, if we take her hostage now I'm sure she won't even resist," said the first figure. "Let's inform the boss first before we do that. I also want to request that we play with her a bit; I want to see that Hibari Kyoya's face when we sent a video of our fun to him," responded the second figure. The first figure chuckled and hungrily licked his mouth. "I heard her twin brother is Vongola Decimo, let's get his family to come and rescue her." "How will we prevent her guardians from coming to rescue her? If they come, we will stand no chance," inquired the second figure. "We just say that we'll kill her if they come," said the first in a tone that made his answer seem like the obvious solution. They both laughed silently and sauntered off to inform the boss of their plans.

Tsuna walked down to the kitchen and found a note from Nana that said she had gone shopping with Fuuta and Ipin; she didn't want to wake Lambo up and Reborn wanted to stay behind. Next to the note was a DVD that was written DON'T WATCH THIS UNTIL ALL OF VONGOLA DECIMO'S GUARDIANS ARE PRESENT. Tsuna had a bad feeling so he quickly called Gokudera and Yamamoto over. Yamamoto sent his box weapon, the dog, to Kyoya with a note and the swallow to Kokuyou Land to get Mukuro and Chrome. Gokudera ran to the Sasagawa household to call Ryohei and Tsuna went upstairs to wake up Lambo and call Reborn as well. Once all seven guardians had arrived, with Mukuro and Kyoya standing in opposite corners of the room, the DVD was finally played.

The screen flickered to life and showed Yuki hanging by her hands and covered in a lot of bruises. A small knife was held to her throat as a young man of about 20 years old appeared with a sick smile on his face. He had smooth orange hair and eerie grey eyes. "Hey Vongola," he began. "I hope all of you are watching this at the same time. You see, we have the Decimo's precious older sister here. We found her wondering around in a park all alone...I wonder why she was alone at such a dangerous time. She didn't even have the strength to fight us off when we kidnapped her." He burst out into laughter and walked to stand beside Yuki. He held her face in his hand and slowly licked her cheek. Yuki responded by moving her head away with a disgusted expression on her face. The man laughed again and slipped his hand under the shirt she was wearing. They couldn't see what he was doing to her but Yuki's face twisted from disgust to fear, horror and revulsion at the same time. The man pulled Yuki closer to him and sniffed her hair. He turned to look at the screen again and smirked, "come get me." Just before he walked away he stopped as if he had just remembered something. "If you come with the neutral guardians, we will kill her." With that, the TV screen went black.

Many sounds were released by Tsuna's guardians, most of them being of disgust and rage. Kyoya turned to look at the horrified Tsuna. "Sawada Tsunayoshi," Tsuna looked at Kyoya and saw the rage and fury burning in his eyes. "You asked me what I would do; here is my answer: I will fight!"


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN YUKI, HER GUARDIANS AND THE OTHER NEUTRALS.**

To say that Kyoya was pissed was an understatement; he was beyond furious but most of the anger was not directed towards the idiots who had kidnapped Yuki. No, his anger was towards himself. He knew that Yuki would have been more cautious had he not crushed her. It was his fault and no one else's and he hated that he caused her to suffer. He had gone back to the Disciplinary Office so that he wouldn't break anything that was in the Sawada house. Tsuna and Reborn were finding out more information and also telling Yuki's guardians of what had happened. Meanwhile, Kyoya was busy pacing back and forth in his office until he was interrupted by a familiar voice. "I guess you are blaming yourself, aren't you, my little skylark?" Mukuro questioned while leisurely seated on the sofa in the office.

Kyoya shot Mukuro a murderous glare before he continued pacing around the room. "I don't have time for you today, leave me alone." Mukuro scowled and stood up and stopped Kyoya from moving around before he spoke with absolute seriousness. "I'm not here to mock you. It's obvious that the people who took the young hime don't want her rescued; which is why they don't want her guardians to get involved. I want to know why they specifically want us to come." Kyoya moved away from Mukuro before he started thinking. He hated to admit it but Mukuro had a point. There was obviously a reason for the infuriating men to ask the Vongola guardians to come instead of the Neutral guardians. "Unless," began Mukuro, "they actually want to make a statement." Kyoya looked at him with realisation before he rushed out of the office, heading towards Tsuna. They wanted to make a public announcement to both the mafia and the neutrals; no one was stronger than them and not even the strongest could defeat them.

Tsuna and Reborn were seated in a conference room that was owned by the Neutral Japan and before them were Hinata, Catherine, Sebastian and a few new faces who were Yuki's other guardians. They had been called out by Hinata the moment they heard of what had happened to their beloved boss. Opposite Tsuna was Nakamura Haruhi; she was the thunder guardian and was also very lazy too. She sat slumped into the chair and had a constant bored look. Strangely, she reminded Tsuna of Lampo although she had violet hair and light purple eyes. Next to her was the sun guardian, Yamada Hotaru who usually had a constant grin on her face. She was a brunette with piercing golden eyes. Tsuna wondered if she was just as loud as Ryohei or a bit calm like Knuckle. Away in a far corner was Mizuki Kei. He was leaning against the wall with his black hair covering his face; as if her were asleep. He was Yuki's cloud guardian. When Tsuna had told them of the video that they had seen, Kei slowly raised his head to reveal icy dark blue eyes that made Tsuna feel inferior to him.

Before they could reply to what Tsuna had just told them, the door slammed open to reveal a pissed off Hibari. Kei pushed himself off the wall and headed straight for Kyoya and punched him. There was silence in the room as they all watched the spectacle that was about to unfold before them. "You must be a pretty big jerk to make her like that," began Kei. "I can't believe Sebastian let Yuki anywhere close to you." Kyoya raised his head to show the fire that was burning in his eyes. He immediately raised his tonfas and smirked. "I would like to fight you right now but," Kyoya dropped his tonfas as he continued speaking, "there is something more important than that right now." Kyoya briefly told them all of what he and Mukuro had discovered. "What you do with this information is up to you but I'm going to save her. Don't make a decision that will cause you to be in my way," said Kyoya as he turned to leave. He was stopped by Kei, "I'm coming with you." "I don't need anyone's help," Kyoya said this with much annoyance in his voice. He walked away with Kei following after him.

After the two men had shot the video, they dragged Yuki to a king sized bed and threw her onto it. The 20 year old man slowly climbed onto the bed and was enjoying the sight of her moving backwards, trying to put as much distance between them as possible when he was called by his partner who looked to be around 30 years old. He was bald and had a tattoo of a dragon on his scalp. "Sato, I thought we were going to wait until the boss arrives with everyone else." Sato looked up at his partner and his grin widened. "My dear friend Yoshida, we both know that once the boss arrives he won't allow us to have any fun. Besides, this is too good an opportunity to waste." Yoshida sighed and rubbed his smooth head before shaking his head. "Fine, but I'm going next." He walked out of the bedroom and locked the door so that Yuki would not be able to leave.

Sato eyed Yuki once more as he slowly advanced on her again. "Don't worry little kitten, I won't hurt you...much." Yuki moved backwards once more and her back finally hit the wall. She looked around her and saw that the bed was placed in a corner and the only way off was blocked by Sato. He grinned at her and pounced onto her and began assaulting her. After he was done with her, he called in Yoshida who had his way with Yuki for twice as long. By the time they were done, Yuki was sore all over and she had a headache due to the continuous crying. Yoshida walked over to the door and gave Yuki a small frown. "Get some rest," he said before he shut the door. Yuki went over to the corner, pulled her legs up to her chest and sobbed quietly into them. She thought of her useless brother Tsuna, she thought of the annoying Lambo, she also thought of Fuuta, Ipin and Reborn. Lastly, she thought of Kyoya; oh how much she missed him and wished he had arrived to save her. She thought of the kiss they had and suddenly, Sato filled her mind and she was overwhelmed with disgust. She ran to the bathroom and started the shower. She felt filthy and dirty. She scrubbed herself until her skin was raw but still she felt like the filthiest person on earth. Silently, she walked over to the bed and sat against the wall with her knees up to her chin. Her mind was blank and she certainly did not want to have any more thoughts. She slowly fell asleep that way.

"Hibari – san, don't do something reckless like going there all by yourself. Just wait for us to come up with a solid plan." Tsuna pleaded with him a short distance away from the conference room. "Sawada Tsunayoshi," began Kyoya, "I'm shocked you are so calm. This is your sister they have with them." "Yes but we still should act with caution," reasoned Tsuna but he could see that Kyoya was beyond reason. "They will rape her!" exclaimed Kyoya. He heaved a deep sigh then continued talking with a calmer voice. "The way they touched her on that video, they probably have already raped her and yet you are busy talking about creating a solid plan. She's my girl, my sky; I don't want any other man touching her." Tsuna's eyes were orange by the time Kyoya was done talking and Reborn, who was by his side, saw that there was no stopping him or his cloud guardian. Reborn tipped his fedora to cover his eyes before he spoke with a grave voice. "Go, I'll tell everyone else that you three have gone ahead and we'll make a plan to accommodate that." "Thank you Reborn," said Tsuna as they turned to leave. Kei drew out his whip as he got ready to sprint. "I can track Yuki down; if they have done anything to her my little pet has already released a distress signal." Kei said this as he tied his shoe lace. He stood up and got into a running position, "try to keep up." He sprinted so quickly that he was barely visible; however, Kyoya and Tsuna who was already in Hyper Mode could keep up with him easily.

Yuki didn't know what time it was; all she knew was that Sato and Yoshida had come into the room a couple of times and had their way with her, experimenting on her body quite a few times. She was fed up and didn't want to suffer anymore so she got up and looked around, making sure they were long gone. She materialised her dagger from her elemental flames and held the dagger to her throat. Kyoya's face flashed in her mind and she almost put the dagger down. "He would be so repulsed by me; he'd be happy I'm no longer alive." She convinced herself and she pushed the dagger further into her skin. "I'm sorry okaa – san, Tsuna; I had no choice and I know you will be able to live without me." She looked out the window and saw the night sky. A lone tear fell down her cheek as she proceeded to slit her own throat.

A/N: sorry it's a bit short, but I'll try to make the next chapter a bit longer. I just couldn't find a better stopping place than here.


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN YUKI, HER GUARDIANS AND THE OTHER NEUTRALS.**

It wasn't long before Kei, Kyoya and Tsuna arrived at an apartment complex. It looked grand and exquisite but strangely it was empty. They walked in cautiously to find that the entire place truly was empty and Tsuna suddenly had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "We should hurry and find her; I don't think we have a lot of time left." Tsuna said this with worry etched on his face. They slowly walked through the halls and checked every room for Yuki. Most of them were locked so they quickly got to the top floor. Kei was the first to notice the sickening smell that hung in the air on that floor. "Hibari Kyoya, it seems you were right," began Kei. "They probably raped her." "How do you know?" asked Tsuna as he stood beside Kei. "I can smell it in the air but there is something else mixed in and it worries me." Kei replied as he focused more on his sense of smell. He closed his eyes and tried to recognise the scent that was barely there. Suddenly, his eyes shot open as he breathed out what the scent was to Kyoya and Tsuna, "its blood."

Kyoya was the first to move and headed to the largest room on that floor. He opened the door and the sickening smell overpowered his senses. He had a feeling that this is where Yuki was tortured and his anger blazed even more than usual. He walked into the room and looked around but he couldn't find anyone there. Looking to the floor, he noticed small drops of blood and they led to another door within the room. He followed and opened the door to find that it was a bathroom and begun looking around. He heard silent sobs and followed them till he reached the tub that was hidden behind a shower curtain. Opening it, he found Yuki curled up inside with her head between her knees and a puddle of blood around her ankles. "Yuki," he breathed as he proceeded to touch her shoulder. She flinched away from his touch but didn't bother to respond or look up. "Yuki, please look at me." Kyoya's voice sounded so broken that he himself was shocked at the sound of it. Yuki stirred slightly and responded with her voice sounding muffled since he did not lift her head. "You will be repulsed by me; you don't know what they did to me or how I reacted. I'm disgusting and filthy and if you knew then you'd wish I was dead."

Kyoya's gaze softened and he kneeled beside her and leaned onto the tub. "I would never wish for your death and you are not filthy either; just please look at me." After contemplating, Yuki finally lift her head and looked at Kyoya with a tear stained face. Kyoya was taken aback by how she looked. She had bags under her eyes, her skin was pinkish and raw and at her throat, there was a deep cut but it wasn't deep enough to be lethal. Kyoya quickly moved to hug her and she stiffened at his touch. "I'm sorry I didn't get here earlier; I'm sorry you had to go through this and most of all, I'm sorry I pushed you away in the first place." Kyoya apologised with such sincerity that Yuki was shocked beyond words. Slowly, she relaxed in his arms since she felt a bit more secure with him and hesitantly hugged him back. He moved to try and kiss her but she immediately pushed him away. She began crying the moment she realised what she had done. "I'm sorry Kyoya," she wept, "but I don't want to be touched by a man, not in a while. I'm so sorry." Kyoya just stood up silently and held out his hand for her to get out of the tub without much struggle. She hesitantly accepted his hand and he quietly led her out of the bathroom. Once they had entered the room, they heard the sounds of a fight just outside the door.

Kyoya went to take a look and saw Tsuna ducking to avoid a spear that was aimed at his throat. Tsuna noticed Kyoya and observed that he was now calmer; from that Tsuna guessed that Kyoya had found Yuki. After kicking the man who was attacking him, Tsuna turned and looked at Kyoya. "Hurry and get her out of here," Tsuna shouted. "Kei and I can handle this, hurry and get her out." Kyoya usually did not take orders and he usually never walked away from a fight but when he looked at Yuki's slightly frightened expression...well, the usual just wasn't logical at all. Ignoring her protests, Kyoya carried Yuki bridal style and jumped out from the window, landing gracefully on the lawn just outside the apartment building. He could always come back and fight later but for now, he needed to get Yuki to safety. Just as he was about to break into a run, Sato appeared before them and grinned as if his plan had just worked.

"What do you want?" Kyoya asked as he hugged Yuki closer to his chest protectively. "I just want our little princess back. We had just planned on letting you guys take her back after we had some fun but you see, her screams were just music to my ears and I loved how cute she looked. I'm afraid I'm a bit addicted to her." Sato replied with a sadistic smile on his face; he didn't look the least bit remorseful. Kyoya was pissed, beyond pissed and so he gently put Yuki down onto the ground. He softly pat her head and told her to quietly stay there. "I won't be long; I just have to bite this man to death." Kyoya then turned and looked at Sato with an angered expression on his face. Sato knew that the Vongola Cloud Guardian was strong and scary but he didn't know that Kyoya was this scary. He was about to run away from the scene when Kyoya quickly closed the gap and began to beat Sato up with his flame enclosed tonfas. After a few minutes, Sato was no longer recognisable as his face was now completely bloody and swollen.

Sato was lying on the ground with his back and he groaned in immense pain. Kyoya glowered above him and he still felt unsatisfied with the beating he had just given Sato. "You don't even deserve to live but the omnivore would be annoyed if I killed you. However, I'm going to make sure you never do such a thing to any other girl ever again." Sato knew what that meant so he began to beg Kyoya to have mercy on him. "Did you have mercy on the woman I love?" Kyoya asked with venom in his voice. "You do not deserve to have mercy," was what Kyoya said as he slammed his tonfas in Sato's manhood. Sato screamed in pain as blood began to pool around him. Kyoya, feeling a bit more satisfied, turned and walked back towards Yuki and was almost knocked to the ground by her sudden hug. "Thank you, thank you so much Kyoya," she wept and Kyoya slowly kissed her head. They stayed like that for a few moments with Sato's screams still filling the air before Kyoya picked Yuki up again and started their journey back home.

Meanwhile, Kei and Tsuna had just finished dealing with all the guys that had been hired to kill Tsuna. Yoshida was about to confront Tsuna and Kei but when he heard Sato's agonised screams, he knew that it was a bad idea to try and fight them; after all, Tsuna was stronger than Kyoya and he was not as strong at Sato. It only made sense for him to raise the white flag in surrender. He slowly raised his hands above his head and came out from his hiding spot. "I surrender, we can't beat you guys." Yoshida's hands were quickly bound behind his back by Kei and he was made to be in a kneeling position before Tsuna. Tsuna began approaching him and since Yoshida had heard that Tsuna was very lenient and hated violence, he did not expect the succession of punches landed by Tsuna onto his face. Tsuna was angry so he kept punching and punching until Kei finally stopped him. "You are going to kill him if you keep hitting him like that," said Kei as he held Tsuna's hand. Tsuna huffed and finally took a look at the damage he had caused. Yoshida's face was bloody with a broken nose and several broken teeth. He looked close to death and strangely, Tsuna felt satisfied with his work and walked away, leaving Kei to carry Yoshida back to the Neutral HQ.

Just after Kyoya, Tsuna and Kei had left the conference room, there was pin drop silence in the entire room until Reborn came back in. He told them of what had been said and what had happened before they began discussing what to do from there. "We should just wait for them to get back," began Sebastian. "They know what they are getting themselves into. We should only go and help them out if 24 hours pass and we hear nothing from them." "I think there is no need for that," said Haruhi as she sat up a bit straighter in her seat. "This is Kei we are talking about, along with Hime's younger brother; and that Hibari Kyoya doesn't seem to be a weak one either. I don't see why we are worried; I think we should just go home and sleep." Catherine stood up and began walking towards the door. "Where are you going?" asked Hotaru. "I'm going home; Haruhi is right, there is no need to be worried. I've seem Hibari's strength first hand and I'm not in the least bit worried about them. They'll be back soon." Catherine concluded as she walked out of the room with Haruhi following close behind her. The rest sat quietly, waiting for Tsuna and the others to come back.

Back at the apartment, a slim man walked onto the top floor and saw the remains of a battle and several of his men lying on the floor. "Sir," said one man who was coming from outside, "we found Sato outside. He is alive but not in the best shape so we are making arrangement to get him to a hospital." The slim man turned and looked at him then shook his head. "We don't need weak men like Sato, kill him." Immediately, the man who had reported of Sato's condition went back to fulfil his orders. The slim man looked around the place once more and smiled with amusement. "It would have been too easy if this was enough to break you, Yuki – hime," he said as he turned to walk away. His plan was only just beginning and Yuki was dancing right in the palm of his hand


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN YUKI, HER GUARDIANS AND THE OTHER NEUTRALS.**

As Kyoya was walking while carrying Yuki bridal style, Kei and Tsuna soon caught up to him with a beaten up Yoshida slung over Kei's shoulder. Kyoya looked at Yoshida then at Tsuna and saw the satisfied look on his face. He immediately knew that Tsuna was the one who made a mess of their captive. They walked in silence and it took them longer to reach the Neutral HQ since they had two other people that were being carried. Kyoya, unlike Tsuna and Kei, did not go in; instead, he started in the direction of the Sawada household. The distance seemed longer and the tension between Yuki and Kyoya was so thick it felt as if he was going to be suffocated. Yuki was the first to break the silence. "Kyoya, you can put me down now. I don't want to be carried like this anymore." Kyoya looked at her and set her down. The moment her feet touched the ground, she moved to put some distance between them. Kyoya sighed in frustration, "you didn't have to be so far away from me you know." Yuki shook her head and stood at least a metre away from Kyoya. "Why won't you look at me?" questioned Kyoya as he had noticed that her gaze was constantly on the floor. "I'm disgusting," Yuki replied simply. "No you are not, you never were and you never will be." Kyoya did not understand where this was coming from. He knew that she wasn't emotionally in the best state but he really didn't think it was that bad.

Yuki shook her head once more as tears started falling onto the road. "You don't get it. You don't know what they did to me; you don't know how it felt to be touched like that." Kyoya remained quiet as she began sobbing heavily. He wanted to hug her but Kusakabe had told him that usually girls wouldn't want to be touched at all after going through such a thing so he remained rooted in his spot. However, he still felt that a hug would soothe her so he just tried his luck. "Yuki, can I come closer?" She stiffened as she thought of it. She clearly remembered how secure she felt when Kyoya hugged her and she wanted that but the memory was slowly overlapping with the memory of Yoshida and Sato violating her. She hated it, and thought if Kyoya were to touch her again he could hurt her like they did or he would be disgusted by her and want her to disappear from the face of the earth. The thoughts made her sobs turn into full out crying and she couldn't stop it. Kyoya looked at her with concern. From her reaction, he could tell that the answer was clearly a no but he slowly made his way towards her. "Yuki," he called, making her look up only to see that he was now standing right in front of her. Before she could scream, he interrupted her. "I find you very attractive and I've never felt like this before. I've never done this before so I don't really know what to do in this situation but I want to assure you that I would never do what those men did to you. If you don't want me near you then I'll stay as far away as possible but I would really like it if you at least let me hug you tonight."

Yuki took some calming breaths as she listened to what he had to say. She was surprised because she never thought that the day would come when she'd hear Kyoya ask for a hug. She wanted the hug but she had to say something before she replied to that request. She wanted to see if he really wasn't repulsed by her. "When they were violating me, my body reacted as if I was enjoying it. Even Sato laughed at me and said he'd pleasure me even more and although I absolutely hated it, I still..." She paused as she felt new tears fill her eyes. "Now I'm sure you are even more disgusted by me," Yuki said with a bowed head. Kyoya heaved a deep sigh and looked at her as he saw her crying once more. "No I'm not. The body reacts automatically to certain stimulations and actions even when you don't want it to sometimes. That was not your fault; it just shows that you are healthy and it certainly does not change the way I'll look at you or feel about you; just please at least look at me." His voice was starting to sound desperate and she didn't know the reason behind it. His words comforted her a bit but she still believed that she should have prevented it somehow. Yuki quickly pushed those thoughts away since she didn't want to feel more depressed than she already did. "Don't move an inch ok; no matter what I do, do not move," she commanded Kyoya. With an eyebrow raised in confusion, he nodded nonetheless and as soon as he had, Yuki embraced him. She held him so close she could smell his cologne, although the scent was quite faint. She looked at him and held his face in her hands and kissed him on the lips. It was a short and simple kiss but Kyoya felt warmth spread throughout his entire being. Yuki stepped away from him before finally permitting him to move.

The moment she had given him the go ahead, he pulled her into another embrace and softly kissed her cheek. He let go of her just as quickly as he had hugged her and put some distance between them again. "Yuki," he began, "do you trust me?" She looked at him and after a short while of thinking it through, she slowly nodded her head. "Then believe me when I say this, I won't touch you again unless you give me the go ahead but in return, I'd like you to talk to me. Tell me everything that is on your mind no matter how insignificant it may seem to you. Promise me you will do this one thing." Kyoya looked at her with a gaze that he had never let anyone see and it was that gaze that made her smile a little and make the promise. Kyoya smiled a bit and began walking with her in comfortable silence. Once they reached the Sawada residence, Kyoya was about to walk away when Yuki grabbed his hand at the last minute. "I would feel safer if you stay by my side tonight," was all Yuki said. It was enough to make Kyoya walk inside with her and head towards her room.

Tsuna and Kei walked into the conference room, with Yoshida being dragged behind them. Hinata was the first to leave her seat and approach Yoshida. Without any warning, she did a roundhouse kick to his face and he landed on the cold hard ground with fresh blood seeping through his mouth. Hinata was so angry; her navy blue hair was turning to an icy shade of blue. Her usually violet eyes now had specks of white in them and the air in the room was quickly getting colder by the second. "Where is the other one?" Hinata asked with a tone so cold it could cut through anything. Kei smirked as he replied with a hint of satisfaction. "Hibari did a number on him; I'll be shocked if he even lives through it." "Good," was Hinata's answer as her attention went back to Yoshida. At that moment, Yoshida wished he was unconscious or dead because he knew that the wrath of Hinata alone was enough to make any grown man plead for death.

"Hinata, calm down," spoke Sebastian. "We still need to get information out of him." Yoshida almost cried tears of joy but was stopped when he heard Sebastian continue. "You are free to beat him up after we have all the info we need." "I'll leave the interrogation to you; I have to go home and check up on Yuki-nee," said Tsuna as he turned to leave the room. Reborn hopped onto Tsuna's head and they both headed back home. Kei turned to leave as well without a single word and they let him go without asking where he was going. Kei was a bit like Kyoya so they knew that some questions should not be asked. Hotaru stood up and walked towards Yoshida with a black piece of cloth in here hand. She put it around his eyes and took him downstairs to the interrogation room. After making him sit down on the hard cold metal bed, she removed the cloth and stepped outside to see Sebastian to his thing. She almost felt sorry for Yoshida; Sebastian was considered to be a psychopath for a reason and a good one at that.

Tsuna arrived home to find his mom and the kids soundly asleep around the kitchen table. Nana and Fuuta's heads were resting on the table while Lambo and Ipin were on the floor, covered by a blanket. Bianchi walked into the kitchen to find Tsuna standing at the doorway, looking at his mom and the kids. "They fell right asleep the moment Yuki and Hibari walked in," began Bianchi. "I suppose the relief made them feel sleepy again. Even the little brats were really worried for Yuki." Tsuna smiled a bit before noticing that Reborn was no longer with him. He went up the stairs to find Reborn asleep with his shoes on. Tsuna realised that even reborn was worried and that made him smile even more. He slowly headed towards Yuki's room and opened the door quietly. What he saw shocked him at first before he just shook his head and silently closed the door once again. Kyoya and Yuki were fast asleep on the bed while facing each other. They really looked like a married couple that was so deeply in love. As Tsuna headed to sleep himself, he wondered if this incident would only bring the two closer together...then again, Kyoya was terrible when it came to expressing his emotions. It might take a while before the two are finally together. Tsuna quickly fell asleep as well and the house was finally filled with peace.

A shrill scream rang through the interrogation room back at Neutral Japan HQ. Along with the scream was a hysteric laughter that was almost louder than the scream itself. Hotaru, who was watching the interrogation, stepped outside to vomit out whatever little food that was still lingering in her stomach. She did not understand why she had stayed behind to watch Sebastian interrogating Yoshida; she knew that it was going to be disgusting and would probably scar her for life. Soon after Hotaru stepped out, Sebastian stepped out as well with a maniac smile on his face. "I got all the information we need," he giggled. "Can I have fun with him a bit more?" "No," Hinata replied. Hotaru did not know what time she had arrived but was glad that she was there anyway. "You two head home," Hinata said. "It's late and we need to go to Italy tomorrow to debrief the Head about all this including what Sebastian attained through the interrogation. I'll stay behind tonight and make him regret ever kidnapping hime." "I think he already regrets it," Hotaru mumbled under her breath as she finally stood up straight. "Are we leaving Yuki alone here while we go to Italy?" asked Sebastian; he seemed to be returning back to normal. "Yes we are," replied Hinata. "She will be safe with Vongola Decimo and his guardians. I don't think they will let her out of their sight any time soon, especially the Cloud guardian." As she finished, she walked into the interrogation room where she saw a trembling and bloody Yoshida. Hinata gave him a somewhat evil smile. "It's my turn," she said as she cracked her knuckles. "I hope you are ready." Yoshida at that moment wished he was in Sato's place.


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN YUKI, HER GUARDIANS AND THE OTHER NEUTRALS.**

Kyoya was the first to stir awake and briefly wondered why his movements were extremely restricted. He looked beside him and got his answer when he saw Yuki latched onto his side, still soundly sleeping. When she was asleep, he could no longer see the Yuki that was broken that he saw the previous night. This Yuki looked calm and peaceful and reminded him of when he met her during their time in the future.

It was just after they had come back from Melone Base and the future Kusakabe had led Kyoya back to their side of the Vongola hideout. After being shown the room that his future self used, Kyoya opened the door only to see a gorgeous young lady with long silky blond hair and chocolaty brown eyes. She had a kind and mature look and Kyoya was captivated by her beauty for only but a moment. She turned around with pure shock etched on her face as she stopped packing and stared at the younger Hibari Kyoya. After a moment, she smiled at him and resumed packing as she spoke. "I heard from Gianini that you had arrived from the past. I planned to leave before you got back but I didn't think you'd be back this soon." She closed her bag and walked out of the room with Kyoya in tow. "Who are you?" he asked with more of curiosity than hostility. The lady paused briefly in thought before she replied. "I'm your future self's fiancée."

To say that Kyoya was shocked would be an understatement. Before he could demand for further explanation, she began to address Kusakabe. "I'm going to HQ in Italy; tell me when future Kyoya is back. He has a lot of explaining to do." "Hime," began Kusakabe, "wouldn't the fight with Byakuran be a sure win if you helped us?" The beauty sighed deeply as she shook her head slightly. "I was specifically instructed by my fiancé not to get involved in this fight no matter what happens to his younger self; he didn't tell me why though. So I figured the best way to stay away is not be in the country at all; which is why I'm going to Italy." She smiled and waved goodbye to the younger Kyoya then whispered to Kusakabe. "Don't tell him who I am or let my brother know that I'm around; it'll mess everything up." With that, she left and Kyoya never saw her again until recently, in the present. He, however, didn't put the pieces together until that moment when he was watching her sleep.

Kyoya silently climbed out of the bed and headed towards the kitchen to get a glass of water. As he stepped in, he saw Nana sipping some tea with a smile on her face. "I had gone to check on Yu-chan but I found both of you sleeping. I didn't want to wake you up." She spoke softly since Lambo, Ipin and Fuuta were still asleep. "I'll be gone soon so I won't intrude any further," said Kyoya as he poured himself a glass of water. Nana shook her head good naturedly. "Stay for as long as you want. I'm not going to be the one to send you away." "I'll come and visit again another day." Kyoya replied as he put the glass down. He then headed back to Yuki's room and woke her up. "Yuki," he began, "I'm going home now but I want you to rest. I'll come back later." Yuki simply nodded as she was still clouded with sleep. She was engulfed once more by sleep as Kyoya walked out of the Sawada household.

It was almost afternoon when Hinata went to visit Yuki and tell her of their journey back to Italy. Fuuta was the one who opened the door for her and he heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness you came," Fuuta exclaimed. "Yuki-nee hasn't been feeling well and we all don't know what to do. Tsuna-nii was just about to call you." In confusion, Hinata followed Fuuta out to the back garden where Yuki was seated in melted snow and wearing only shorts and a vest even though it was winter. Her knees were up to her chin and she was rocking back and forth as if she was trying to comfort herself. Hinata stepped close to Yuki and immediately felt the heat that was emanating from her body. Hinata guessed that Yuki had lost control over one of her elemental flames and so countered it with her own, ice. It resolved only little, managing to make the air a bit warm, almost hot. Hinata called her and touched Yuki's shoulder; immediately the glove that Hinata was wearing burst into flames. Hinata knew that the only elemental flame that made things combust like that was that of lava. That was the most powerful of them all and was only unique to the boss of the Neutrals. The only person who could handle Yuki's lava flame was the Head and she was back in Italy.

Hinata stood with her hands on her hips as she wondered what to do with her out of control Yuki. Tsuna walked into the garden and addressed Hinata. "I managed to convince okaa-san that Yuki-nee will be fine so I hope you found a way to bring her back from that trance." Hinata took a moment to think things through before she spoke up. "Call Hibari Kyoya; we need his help on this one." Tsuna nodded and as he was about to leave, Lambo latched himself onto Tsuna's leg. "Tsuna, let's go play outside together." Tsuna carefully removed Lambo from his leg and knelt down to his level. "When I come back we can go and play but for now stay put." Strangely, Lambo nodded silently and went back inside the house in search of Ipin and Fuuta. Tsuna then ran out to look for Hibari. He couldn't believe how much Hibari was becoming a part of their lives and this was because of his sister. Tsuna shook his head as he continued to run; what was he going to do if something went wrong between his sister and cloud guardian. Although, truthfully, he didn't even know what he was going to do if they ended up in a serious relationship. Tsuna thought back to the time they were in the future and realised there was no indication at all that his sister was around. "But Hibari never let you go to his side of the hideout," a voice said beside him. "She might have just decided not to come out and see you."

Tsuna looked to his left and saw Reborn, who then jumped from the wall to his head. How Reborn always managed to answer him as if he could read minds was beyond Tsuna so he decided not to even comment on that. "Why would she decide not to meet me?" Tsuna asked, "And why would the future Hibari say nothing about her being there?" Reborn simply shrugged and told Tsuna that they had arrived. They stood in front of the school gate for only a moment before they saw Kusakabe approaching them. Before he could say anything, Tsuna asked where Kyoya was. Kyoya was lying on the roof, looking at the clouds float by in the sky. He was yet to understand why Yuki felt like she was a reflecting of the sky...or vice versa. The serene calm was interrupted by Tsuna's panting. "Hibari-san," Tsuna began, "back when we were in the future, did you see Yuki-nee's older self?" Kyoya did not bother to move an inch as he answered with a simple "yes". "Then why didn't anyone say anything to me?" Tsuna demanded as he slowly got closer to Kyoya. "She simply did not want you to see her; I just respected her wishes," Kyoya responded as he sat up.

Hibird flew up from Kyoya's knee to his head and nestled comfortably there. "I'm sure that is not why you came here, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari said as a matter of fact. Frankly, he did not like how Tsuna was getting used to talking to him without cowering in fear. Tsuna saw this in Kyoya's eyes and so hurriedly explained the situation to him. "Why did you come to me? Figure it out on your own. Are you not her brother?" Kyoya snapped. "Are you not her boyfriend?" Tsuna retorted. "I am not her boyfriend!" Kyoya exclaimed then he took a deep breath to calm himself. It turned out to be in vain because he heard the silent "yet" that Tsuna added at the end of his sentence. Kyoya's tonfas were out in a flash and he was just making his way to bite Tsuna to death when reborn interrupted. "Is it not true Hibari?" "Who the hell do you think I am?" Hibari seethed, "Do you think I am some lovesick herbivore whose world stops for a single girl? I am not like you Sawada Tsunayoshi, I am Hibari Kyoya. Now get out of my sight before I bite you to death."

Hibari felt immense satisfaction when he saw the familiar fear and dread flood Tsuna's features just before he sped off the roof. As Tsuna shut the door behind him, Kyoya silently wondered why he got so riled up at being called Yuki's boyfriend. He liked her and she liked him; plus the reason why they were in this mess in the first place was because he didn't want to date her officially. As much as he would hate to admit it, he was too scared to ask her to be his girlfriend. Hibari looked up at the sky and once more took a deep breath as he steeled himself for what he was going to do. As Kyoya was just about to leave the school grounds, he met Kusakabe while he was doing his rounds around the school. "Kusakabe," Kyoya began, "everything should remain in order while I am gone." Kusakabe straightened in salute as he watched Kyoya leave through the gates.

As soon as Tsuna arrived home, the kids pestered him to play with them until he finally took them to the park. Because of that, Tsuna was unable to tell Hinata that his cloud guardian had refused to come; he was also no longer around to see Kyoya step into the back garden. Kyoya felt the heat before he even saw it emanating from Yuki's skin in waves. Hinata was already struggling to control the flame so she didn't notice Kyoya walk towards her. "What is wrong with her?" Kyoya asked as he stopped just behind Hinata. She stole a brief glance at him before replying. "Hime's lava flame is out of control and it is taking everything I have to prevent it from destroying the whole town." Kyoya clicked his tongue in annoyance. "I know that, I'm asking what caused this." Hinata simply shrugged as she moved aside so that Kyoya could step closer to Yuki. As he did so, his skin felt on fire for two very different reasons. The first, and very obvious reason, was the heat of the flame itself. The second reason, however, was not so obvious. Kyoya, himself, was shocked at the sensation that was brushing against his arms.

The heat felt like a touch from Yuki herself as an extension of her arms. Each touch left his skin burning as the excitement in the pit of his stomach grew to extents he never knew possible. It was drawing out his desire for her and pulling him closer like a magnet. Kyoya looked at Hinata for a moment to see if she felt it too but from her expression, he was the only one who could feel it. The heat, Kyoya concluded, wasn't just her flame going out of control, it was Yuki's desire; burning hot desire, perhaps for him. He let himself be pulled by the heat towards her like gravity and embraced her. As soon as he touched her, they were both engulfed in an orange-red flame. It then slowly subsided until the air around them was cold again. Hinata heaved a sigh of relief as she could finally stop using her elemental flame. Hinata approached the two very slowly and looked over Kyoya's shoulder to see Yuki unconscious in his arms. After Yuki was safely in bed once more, Hinata told Kyoya that they were going to Italy for a short while and asked that he pass the message on to Yuki-hime. She left before he could even refuse.

Kyoya sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Yuki's peaceful sleeping face. He wondered what had put her into such a volatile state in the first place. As he softly brushed a strand of hair out of her face, she stirred slightly then opened her eyes. "You are making it impossible for me to be aloof and cold again," Kyoya commented with a small smile on his face. "You were never really cold," Yuki replied with a small yawn, "people just never noticed when you did something because you care." Kyoya shook his head and Yuki continued speaking. "For example, when Tsuna was down during the fight with the Simon family; you told him to watch your fight so he could see you win. It was just your own weird way of cheering him up. That's how I know that no matter what you say or do, you actually worry and care for my brother." "I don't like these kinds of conversations. Since you are all better now, I'm leaving." Yuki grabbed his sleeve at the last moment, preventing him from leaving her side. "Take me with you." Kyoya sighed at those words and told her to wear something appropriate before leaving with Yuki at his side.


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

 **A/N:** Hey guys, sorry for such a late release. I lost all of my documents and drafts so I had to get them recovered. It took a while and that is why this chapter took longer to update than the others. So very sorry.

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN YUKI, HER GUARDIANS AND THE OTHER NEUTRALS.**

At the airport, a tall beautiful young lady who looked to be in her 20s checked her watch in anticipation. It had been a number of months since the guardian had gone to Japan and since then, the whole place had gotten much quieter. Strangely, she missed the noise and havoc Yuki and her guardians brought along with them. She smiled widely the moment the saw the Cross siblings arguing as they entered the arrivals section of the airport. Hinata was the first to notice the lady waiting for them and so she bowed in respect. The lady laughed good naturedly and signalled for her to stand up straight. "To what do we owe this pleasure, Head?" The Cross siblings stopped their argument the moment they heard Hinata's respectful tone. "Hinata, didn't I tell you to stop calling me Head? My name is Avery, call me by my name," rebuked the lady. She looked at Hinata with slight annoyance. Hinata silently apologised and they began walking out of the airport in silence. When they were seated in the black limo that was waiting for them outside, Hinata began to speak.

"Avery-sama, before I begin to tell you of what we found out while in Japan, I think I should inform you first of Hime's development." Avery nodded, signalling Hinata to continue. "Hime seems to have found someone special to her." At this, Avery sat forward with intrigue and interest in her eyes. "Are you sure she found him?" Avery asked, "There is only one person the Neutral boss can be with. If he is the wrong person, she will suffer and is doomed to die young." "Her lava flame went out of control recently," Hinata replied, "and he was able to control it. The flame surrounded both of them just before it subsided." Avery almost let out a squeal of excitement at the news. She was barely able to ask the most important question, "Who is he?" This time it was Kei who replied, "Vongola Decimo's cloud guardian, Hibari Kyoya." This time Avery really did squeal in excitement and glee.

The rest of the journey from the airport to the HQ was full of details of how Yuki and Kyoya met and their emotional rollercoaster. Sebastian also included how dissatisfied he was with the whole situation and he also received the occasional disagreement from his sister Catherine. Kei, Haruhi and Hotaru stayed out of the conversation since they were not around to see most of the romance. They soon arrived at the Neutral HQ Italy and got to business. The topic of discussion was the series of attempts against Yuki's life.

While Yuki was on the swings in an empty park, Kyoya explained where her guardians had gone while she was unconscious. Once he was done with all the explanations, Kyoya asked Yuki a question she wasn't expecting from him, "Why aren't you scared or angry at me?" "What do you mean?" "I mean, after the whole case with you being kidnapped and being raped and before that, I pushed you away. Shouldn't you be at least angry at me for that?" Kyoya looked at Yuki as her expression turned thoughtful. "I suppose, after you stopped my rampaging flame, something changed inside me." Yuki looked to the ground as a blush began to creep on her face. She continued talking none the less. "Once I woke up, all I knew was that I didn't want to be away from you and being raped or pushed away wasn't enough to make me keep you at arm's length. So please don't leave me." Kyoya looked at her and chewed the inside of his cheek. She certainly was going to be the death of him. He stood up from the bar of the swing set that he was sitting on and knelt in front of her. "You really are making it impossible to refuse you," he simply said. She smiled one of the biggest smiles he had ever seen and that made his heart beat a little irregularly for a split second. It shocked him so much that he stood up and began walking away from Yuki, leaving the park. She quickly stood up and followed after him.

To say that Yuki was surprised would be an understatement; she was completely mind blown. She was a bit confused when Kyoya led her to the richer side of town and thought that maybe there was a spot that he favoured there. She did not expect to stand in front of a massive house with the name Hibari on the wall. Kyoya opened the gate as if it was second nature to him and proceeded to enter without looking to see if Yuki was following. The house was about the size of a small mansion with a grand white gate. The front yard and a small fountain and multiple flower pots lined the pavement that led to the front door. Yuki finally managed to finally go in after Kyoya and she was awestruck by the beauty of the interior of the house itself. There was a big chandelier in the centre of the ceiling in the foyer. There were doors on either side of the foyer. The one on the right was open so Yuki could see that it led to the living room; the door on the left was closed. There was a near transparent staircase that curled around a pillar that went to the first floor of the house. Behind the staircase were two more doors that were closed. Kyoya went up the spiralling staircase after taking Yuki's hand in his. He said it was so that she doesn't get lost in the house. At the top of the staircase, there was a long hallway that went to their sides and a short one went straight ahead. Kyoya silently pulled Yuki to the right and into a room that was right at the end of the corridor.

The room looked very different from the rest of the house. The house had a more majestic design but this room was very simple. A king sized bed was against the left wall and a window near the middle of the wall opposite the door. The window was to the right of the bed and a desk right below it. The only thing that shocked Yuki was the TV that was opposite the bed, facing it and the two large book shelves right beside it. The book shelves were full of very thick books to the extent of them looking like they would break under the weight. Hibird flew into the room and sat on a small cushion that was on the desk and nestled into it. "Kyoya, this is so extravagant," Yuki exclaimed as she watched him sit on his bed, with his back against the wall. "My mom is an interior designer so she went all out on the house, I didn't let her touch my room though," he simply replied as he motioned for Yuki to sit next to him. She did so very slowly so when she was within arm's reach, he pulled her and she ended up falling into his arms.

"Why did you bring me here?" Yuki asked as she got up to sit properly. Kyoya held her down so that she remained in that compromising position. "You just said I should take you with me, you didn't ask where I was going." "Where are your parents?" At Yuki's question, Kyoya let her go and she sat up straight. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked up at the ceiling. Seeing that he wasn't answering, Yuki probed a bit more. "You never talk about them, the only thing you have ever told me about them is that your mom is an interior designer and you told me that only a few moments ago. I want to know more about you so please tell me." Kyoya sighed and put his head against the wall. "My father just disappeared one day when I was 8 years old; we have never seen him since. My mom is in France because of her job; she won't be back for a while." "I'm sorry about your dad," Yuki said softly as she looked at the soft black velvet throw over that was on the bed. "I'm not," Kyoya began. "He wasn't exactly what you would call an honourable man. When he left, mom was the happiest she had ever been since their wedding day. She told me it was an arranged marriage so they were never happy together. Because of that, he did some things that made even an 8 year old boy say good riddance when he left."

Yuki didn't ask what Kyoya's father did because the expression on his face told her that it was nothing good. She took Kyoya's face in her hands and the small shock at her actions showed in his eyes. She smiled softly and kissed him ever so gently on the lips. "Kyoya," Yuki started, "let's officially start dating." She felt him stiffen so she let go of him and began rambling. "I mean, I like you and you like me and we occasionally kiss and hug and we even went on a date that we both enjoyed. It just makes more sense if you became my boyfriend officially. Plus it would also prevent other guys from confessing to me all the time and since it's you, I don't have to be worried about you being in danger all the time since you can take care of yourself. Which reminds me, I have to tell Avery about you soon or else she will be mad that I didn't tell her anything and she had to find out from Hinata and- " Yuki was interrupted by Kyoya's lips on hers. It was a rough kiss and soon it turned very passionate. Kyoya slowly pushed Yuki so that she would be lying on the bed while he was on top of her. Their lips parted just long enough for Kyoya to say "fine" and he kissed her once more. When his hand touched her waist, she unintentionally slapped him, making him sit up straight. He apologised silently and got up and went through a white door that Yuki hadn't noticed was in the room before.

Yuki groaned and rebuked herself for ruining such a nice moment. She got up, went to the door and knocked on it before sitting in front of it. "Kyoya, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that." She waited a bit in hopes of hearing a reply but none came from the other side of the door. She sighed and relaxed against the door. "When you said fine, did you mean you don't mind being my boyfriend?" She waited again for a response but none came again. Tired of talking to the door, she got up and tried to open the door, which Kyoya had locked. She took a pin that was in her hair and picked the lock only to be shocked more than she ever had been. Yuki was later told that all of the rooms in the house, including the bathrooms, were sound proof and that is why she did not get any replies; he actually couldn't hear her. And that's why she didn't hear the water turn on in the bathroom. She saw Kyoya seated in a gigantic tub with hot water. He looked up at her and explained himself. "I had forgotten that you had recently gone through a tough time so I figured you would like some time to yourself." "You are in the bathroom," Yuki mumbled to herself as she went red in the face. Kyoya had sat up just a bit so his bare chest was visible to her. He noticed her discomfort and chuckled as she went redder.

Yuki quickly closed the door again and tried to calm her beating heart. She could not believe that she secretly wanted to touch his chest. She frantically shook her head, trying to clear it of any inappropriate thoughts then wondered if he liked hot baths. No person would randomly soak in hot water for the sake of it unless they actually liked it. She told herself to remember to ask him when he was out when the sound of her stomach grumbling snapped her out of her thoughts. She headed down stairs and approached the door that was previously closed. It was now open and bustling with life as she saw two young chefs cooking something in a hurry. The female chef was the one who saw Yuki at the doorway so she quickly bowed and proceeded with introductions. "My lady, I'm Anna and I'm the head chef." She pointed to the young man who had just arrived beside her, "This is Aaron, and he is my twin brother and my cooking partner." He bowed politely and went back to work. "Head chef?" Yuki questioned, "So there are more of you?" Anna laughed softly before replying. "Of course, my lady, but since Hibari-sama is not around, not all of us have to be here. The young master isn't fussy with food so only two chefs need to be around at a time; the second chef being there in case of emergency. The rest are with their families right now." Yuki nodded absent minded as she wondered how rich Kyoya really was.

As Anna turned to continue helping her brother, Kyoya appeared beside Yuki and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her towards him. "Let them cook, we still have to continue where we left off; I hope you won't slap me again though." Yuki shook her head with slight astonishment. "You are very talkative today aren't you?" Kyoya leaned down towards her ear and whispered, "Your fault," before he captured Yuki's lips once more in a sweet kiss. It ended quickly then he let go of her and put her phone in her hand. Kyoya quickly answered Yuki's questioning gaze before she should voice it out. "You said something about telling Avery something." Without another word, Yuki quickly dialled Avery's number and told her the news before Avery could say even a word of hello. The loud squeal was deafening to Yuki so she briefly pulled the phone away from her ear. Avery soon began asking a lot of questions that Yuki tried to answer.

It was the last question that got Yuki thinking. "I heard that you got into quite a bit of trouble recently," Avery began, "and yet it seems you are ok with Hibari Kyoya touching you; how is that possible? Most girls take time to get used to their lover's touch after such a trauma." "I don't know, shouldn't you be the one telling me?" Yuki replied. "I wouldn't know either; I was never raped and we are the only females to ever become Neutral bosses besides the first." Yuki flinched slightly at the word 'raped' but decided to pretend as if the word meant nothing to her; instead she replied with an even tone. "Then maybe it has something to do with my being the next boss. Either way, I'm fine when I'm with him so I guess there is no need to worry."

By the time Yuki was finally done talking to Avery, lunch was ready and Kyoya had already begun eating. She sat beside him in silence as she thought of the reason why Kyoya seemed to be an exception. Aaron came up beside her to place her plate in front of her but because she hadn't seen him approach her, she jumped in complete fear and in a matter of seconds was at the opposite side of the room. That was saying a lot since the living room was extremely large. Aaron tried to approach her in order to apologise but that only served to frighten her more. Just as he was about to step closer to her, Kyoya put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Let me handle this," Kyoya said softly before he begun to slowly approach Yuki. The feeling was familiar to him; it was a similar feeling to when he had to approach a small wounded animal without frightening it. He softly assured her that it was just him and that no one would hurt her as he got closer to her. Slowly, Yuki began to relax and finally collapsed in Kyoya's arms and sobbed softly. Aaron bowed as low as he could, "I'm terribly sorry Kyoya-sama, and I didn't mean to do anything to upset her." Kyoya looked over at Aaron and shook his head slightly. "It wasn't your fault," Kyoya spoke softly, "I should have warned you about this." "Will she be ok?" Kyoya nodded and carried Yuki up to his room. He left instructions for Anna to bring up their food since Yuki was a bit squeamish around males.

It took a long while for Yuki to regain her composure after her little panic attack. Kyoya sat a small distance away from her to give her some space as she calmed down. He remembered back to the day he met her and how he had immediately concluded that she was a carnivore. Looking at her now, she looked very vulnerable and weak and instead of him feeling annoyed as he usually did, he strangely felt a very strong urge to protect her which was very unusual for him. He decided to quickly explain the situation to Aaron and Anna before they think it was their fault, it was just something to distract him from the growing feeling in his chest. He told Yuki that he was going downstairs for a bit and waited for her to nod before leaving the room. As he reached the kitchen, he saw Anna and her brother seated at a small table with worry etched on their faces; Kyoya sat opposite them and begun to explain.

"Do you remember that night that I didn't come home?" They nodded to show that they remembered, after all Kyoya rarely spent nights away from home. "Yuki had been kidnapped," he continued, "and I went to save her along with her brother but when we got there, she had already been put through something terrible. That is the reason why she freaked out." Anna took in a deep breath before asking, "But for some reason she seems to be fine around you, how is that possible?" Kyoya simply shrugged then stood up. "Whatever the reason for that may be, I think it's easier for her to cope if she can see you approach and if you don't touch her." Aaron nodded in understanding and heaved a deep sigh the moment Kyoya left the kitchen. He turned to look at his sister. "I know Kyoya-sama told us that he is involved in situations that might bring danger to those around him but do you think that is what caused her capture?" "I don't know Aaron," Anna replied, "but from the way she moved away from you I don't think so. She seems to have her own set of enemies to deal with." "You are right about one thing, she moved away from me way to quickly; she most definitely is not a normal person." "How could she be normal when she is dating Kyoya-sama," Anna questioned. Aaron chuckled a little before replying his sister. "I guess you are right, no normal person would be able to achieve such a feat." Kyoya entered his room with caution and saw Yuki curled up in a tight ball on the bed. She seemed to have fallen asleep. He didn't know how they were going to get through this but he really wanted Yuki to get over the trauma. He looked at his call log and decided that there was only one person on the earth who knew Yuki the most; she was the only one who could possibly help them in this situation.


End file.
